The Sun Will Rise Again
by Gozuki
Summary: Summary inside...mainly cause I don't feel like writing it here and having to change it later. Enjoy! AND I'M DONE!
1. Never alone

Summary: 500 years into the future, Goku struggles with the loss of all that was dear to him. Now over 1000 years old, Goku and Hakaryu (Who can now transform into a nifty motor scooter) must find the reincarnations of his friends so he can finally have a happy ending.  
  
Note: explanation on the sequel the 'Kawari' below.  
  
Setting: Modern-day Tokyo (I know they were in China...but everything's more fun in Tokyo!)  
  
The Sun Will Rise Again.  
  
Chapter one: A painful goodbye.   
  
The place was collapsing.  
  
Falling apart, as a party of four raced through its winding passage ways and corridors. The enemy they had sought was defeated. Their mission was fulfilled. But what was to happen to them?  
  
A large group of followers stood waiting for them. Each armed with a weapon.  
  
They stopped.  
  
"What do we do!?" Goku panicked.  
  
They group was silent for a moment until Gojyo spoke up.  
  
"You're all going to go on ahead...without me."  
  
His companions looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean 'go on without you!?'" Hakkai hollered.  
  
Gojyo brought his weapon fourth. "I've made up my mind...I'm gonna die a hero...not a no body."  
  
There was no use in talking him out of it. Gojyo was known for making up his mind and keeping it made up.  
  
"Gojyo..." Goku sniffled.  
  
The half demon laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You promise you'll make it out of here alive monkey? Cause if not...I'm gonna beat your sorry ass down to hell."  
  
Goku faked a smile and followed his other two friends, leaving the red-head alone to die.  
  
"Come on you sorry bastards...who wants a piece?" Gojyo mocked as demons came from every direction.  
  
A cry of both victory and defeat came from the dark hall.  
  
Goku turned and tried to run back, but he was stopped by Sanzo. "He went just as he wanted..."  
  
Hakkai wiped away a tear,  
  
The ceiling above them started to collapse. They all looked up. Alarmed as hell, Hakkai fired a chi beam to keep the ceiling from caving in.  
  
"If you don't move it you'll be crushed!" Sanzo cried.  
  
"Then let it be that way!" Hakkai answered the priest.  
  
Goku stood in horror upon watching Hakkai, a gentle man who did nothing but good deeds for them, about to be buried alive.  
  
"Sanzo...You were the one chosen by the merciful goddess to return the demons to their normal, peaceful selves. I promised to accompany you to protect you...and I intend to keep that promise."  
  
Without another word, Sanzo took his last remaining team mate and fled the scene.  
  
The sound of walls and tons of stone caving in could be heard even from the heavens.  
  
Goku wailed Hakkai and Gojyo's names over and over. Sanzo thought it best to let the child weep for the fallen heroes.  
  
Sanzo knelt next to him, embracing him.  
  
The moment of sadness was interrupted by an enraged voice.  
  
"You think you can get away so easily? After you've destroyed everything I've worked for!? You'll pay for what you've done Genjyo Sanzo!"  
  
It was Gyoukumen. She was clearly ready for a fight.  
  
Sanzo remembered his gun had no bullets left. All he had was Goku to protect him.  
  
Goku knew it and rose to the demoness's challenge.  
  
She charged him with everything she had and missed. Goku quickly knocked her to the ground and stabbed her in the back with nyoibou.  
  
She fell.  
  
Sanzo patted the heretic on the head. Silently assuring him that Hakkai and Gojyo would be proud.  
  
Suddenly, Sanzo was brought to his knees by an indescribable pain in his back.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku cried.  
  
Gyoukumen had stabbed Sanzo in the back with a large dagger. She smirked as the priest fell.  
  
"You bitch!" Goku snarled as the summoned up all of his sadness, and his rage into one hit which shot through the demoness's heart in a split second.  
  
She disintegrated before his eyes.  
  
The threat she had posed to them for so long finally ended in those last few seconds.  
  
Goku ran to his master's side, sobbing.  
  
"Sanzo...you're all I have left. Please don't leave me like this." He cried.  
  
The monk looked up into the pleading gold eyes. "Goku......... You have to keep living... Hakkai, Gojyo and I will be with you again...you just have to...wait...Just call out to me............I'll hear you...and you won't be alone anymore.........I promise."  
  
Sanzo closed his eyes as the life drained from him. He could die knowing he did something right.  
  
"S-Sanzo?" Goku sniffled. "No...Please Sanzo! I don't wanna be alone again! Please wake up!" The child wailed and buried his face in the priest's chest.  
  
Goku curled up next to his 'sun' and sobbed.  
  
"I'll call out to you...I'll wait for you...please rescue me again..."  
  
And he fell into a lonely, cold darkness.   
  
Kawaita kaze ga fuku  
  
Machi wa kogoete-iru  
  
Ikutsu no kisetsu ga sotto oto mo naku  
  
Sugisatta no darou  
  
Yukikau hito wa mina  
  
Omoi nimotsu seotte Tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni  
  
Ashita wo mitsukeru  
  
Kono te wo koboreochiru  
  
Suna no you na kanjou  
  
Ano toki mune ni sasatta  
  
Kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo  
  
Hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara  
  
Jibun no kakera sagashite-ita  
  
Ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga  
  
Tashika ni natte'ku  
  
Ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo  
  
Doushite kono sora wa  
  
Konna ni hiroi no darou  
  
Sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute  
  
Namida ga afureta  
  
Jiyuu ni kaze kitte  
  
Tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?  
  
Sugoshita jikan no you ni  
  
Onaji basho ni modorenai  
  
Kono mama yume wo akiramete mo  
  
Takanaru kodou osae kirenai  
  
Itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai  
  
Ano kumo no takasa  
  
Mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou  
  
Kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu  
  
Hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara  
  
Jibun no kakera sagashite-ita  
  
Ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga  
  
Tashika ni natte'ku  
  
Ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo   
  
Well, how'd ya like the first chappie?  
  
He he.  
  
This is supposed to be a little bit of a sequel to 'Kawari'. I 'm planning on making a real sequel to it...I just don't have any ideas yet......heh heh. Sorry this chappie was so short!  
  
Song: 'Alone'............cause I like that song.  
  
Lirin-Chan 


	2. Our lives

Last chapter kinda sucked because I couldn't edit it to be a little neater.  
  
I hope this chapter turns out a little better.  
  
Enjoy! ===============================================================  
  
500 years later.  
  
Road dust kicked up and the sent of sakura blossoms lingered in the air. A traveler riding upon a green motor scooter neared the great city of Tokyo. The place where his instincts had lead him.  
  
He wore a grey, faded t-shirt with a blue vest and worn-out blue jeans complete with ratty brown sneakers that held some indication that brown was not their original color.  
  
He took off his helmet and riding goggles to reveal wild brown hair and a gold coronet. He took a good look at the city below.  
  
Wide gold eyes surveyed the area. Taking in every detail. And finding the city safe enough, he quickly put his riding gear back on and started up the scooter.  
  
As he neared the city, the familiar sounds of busy traffic and bustling residents filled his ears. He came across shrines on the way to the city entrance and admired how beautiful they were.  
  
"Hakaryu...ya think this is it?" he asked.  
  
The scooter made an awkward sound which caught the attention of some city residents.  
  
"I hope it is..." ===============================================================  
  
"GENJYO SANZO!" A beast of a man hollered at his late employee. "What have I told you about coming in late!? I thought we had a deal!"  
  
"I'm here. That's all the deal was." Sanzo huffed.  
  
"Listen kid. I'm only keeping you around here because your old man had me promise I wouldn't fire your ass like I should. So you better shape up!"  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes and began to tend to his normal duties in the bar.  
  
"What's a smart kid like you not going to college for, eh? Your friends are getting masters degrees and such and what are you doin'? Cleaning puke of the booth seat cause some idiot drank too much."  
  
Sanzo had about enough. "Will you just drop it Suchiro?"  
  
Suchiro sighed and walked away.  
  
'I've been waiting...for so long...I just want...'  
  
There it was.  
  
'I want...'  
  
The voice that had called to him for quite some time now.  
  
'I've....been waiting...so long.'  
  
The voice never finished what it wanted. Maybe it didn't know?  
  
Sanzo shook it off and returned to working. ===============================================================  
  
The traveler and his pet dragon entered a bar. Both were silent.  
  
A waitress saw the young man. "Hey! You can't be in here! We don't serve children!"  
  
He hated that. Being called a child made him feel helpless at times. He threw a credit card down on the table and the waitress quickly re- considered.  
  
"What would you like." She asked, cheerfully.  
  
"Just a beer is fine, thank you."  
  
She nodded and went off to fetch him one. She returned with a mug full of beer and placed it in front of him.  
  
"So what's a cutie like you doing in these parts by your self?" she questioned.  
  
"Just...looking for some people."  
  
She smiled at him, and then noticed how incredibly thin he was.  
  
"Why don't I fix you something to eat? You look like you haven't eaten in days."  
  
The boy wondered if she knew how right she was. She got up and started to leave, but then turned around. "Hey, what's your name honey?"  
  
"My name's...Goku...Son Goku." ===============================================================  
  
Cho Hakkai ran down the hallway to his late night college class.  
  
He was late...as usual. But that never stopped him from getting perfect scores on every test he took.  
  
He wanted to work in the medical field because of his burning passion to help others.  
  
Hakkai opened the door to his class room and took his seat near the door. They were already in an exam. Luckily, Hakkai had studied on the drive there.  
  
He quickly skimmed through the exam with ease, smiling as he did so. This was his trade mark. Hakkai was known for having a good excuse to smile all the time, which made people either love him, or hate him.  
  
An hour passed and he had finished. He passed his exam in and walked out the door.  
  
"Hakkai!" he heard his name called and turned around.  
  
Kanan laughed as she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
He laughed and lightly kissed her.  
  
"How well did you do?" she questioned.  
  
"I haven't gotten the results back, so I don't know yet." Hakkai said.  
  
"How well did you think you did?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment. "Great." He grinned.  
  
Arm in arm, they exited the school and proceeded home. ===============================================================  
  
Goku sat on a small bed, watching comedy central on an old remote-less TV.  
  
The room he had been given was small and dirty, probably as a joke for the bar employees to laugh about.  
  
It must've been a little awkward having a kid stay there.  
  
The woman from the bar, who went by the name Otome, gave him dinner, and cleaned and stitched up his clothes for him. She also gave him new clothing to wear while his were being fixed up.  
  
Goku patted Hakaryu on the head and the little dragon made a purring sound.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you Hakaryu...its just...I think this is it this time. I think this is where they are."  
  
The dragon looked up at Goku with beady red eyes and mewed. ===============================================================  
  
"What do we have here?" Sha Gojyo said as he removed a large rock for a car engine.  
  
He brushed his long red hair back from his eyes and dug his hands into the car to stop an oil leek, which the rock had been preventing.  
  
"Oh shit..." he sighed as he pulled his hands, now covered in a thick layer of oil, out of the engine.  
  
"Well that sucks" he said and wiped his hands on a towel.  
  
Gojyo had been working in the mechanics shop for as long as he could remember. His father showed him how to work on a car when he was about 7 years old. His old man, however, was killed by demons a few years back. Not that Gojyo really missed him anyway.  
  
He took college night classes so he could continue his education and set up a bigger and better shop. Something his old man had never thought about doing.  
  
Gojyo went into the office and sat down in a duct-taped piece-of-crap chair. He looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, staring at nothing in particular.  
  
Jien, Gojyo's older brother, hadn't showed up yet to the shop.  
  
Knowing him...Gojyo wasn't expecting to see him anyway.  
  
He sighed and looked at a photograph taped to the window of the office.  
  
It was of him, Jien and his father the day that they opened the shop. That was probably one of the only happy memories he had of his father.  
  
"I need a drink." He mumbled, and knew exactly where to go. ===============================================================  
  
Goku woke up late that night and heard something outside.  
  
He threw the sheets off him and got changed into his fixed up clothes.  
  
Hakaryu blinked and flew sleepily onto Goku's shoulder and yawned. Goku opened the door and quietly went down the staircase.  
  
He looked around to make sure no one saw him walk out the front door.  
  
As he walked down the sidewalk he saw something run into an alley. He loaded an odd looking gun and followed it.  
  
"You should get out of here Hakaryu; I'll call for you if I need you."  
  
The little dragon mewed and flew off.  
  
Goku snuck into the alley and looked around.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was suddenly pushed up against the wall by a woman dressed in all black. Her face was hidden by a scarf.  
  
"It's not safe to be out here all by yourself little boy." She hissed.  
  
"I know." He smirked and kicked her in the gut.  
  
She doubled over and he pointed the gun at her head.  
  
"You!" she pointed. "You're that Son Goku kid I've heard about! The only survivor of the Sanzo party who hunts and kills his own kind!"  
  
"Bingo." He leered.  
  
She backed up and whistled. Two other male demons joined her side.  
  
"You gotta call your dogs for help?" Goku mocked.  
  
She growled and had the other two attack him.  
  
Goku fought one of them off with the gun, shooting him in the head. But the other one knocked the gun out of his hand.  
  
Goku summoned nyoibou and hit the demon in the gut. The boy quickly got the gun and shot at the demoness. Killing her.  
  
He smirked as her body slowly disintegrated.  
  
Goku put the gun in his back pocket and started to head to the inn, when he was tackled just as he was about to call Hakaryu.  
  
The demon he had only hit with nyoibou was on top of him a slashing at his face. His claws scraped past one of his eyes and he yelped, flinging the demon across the alley.  
  
Goku stood up cupping one hand over his eye. "You bastard." He said, taking the gun out of his pocket.  
  
The demon took off, so Goku followed him. ===============================================================  
  
Gojyo walked into the crowded bar and sat at his usual place in the back. He looked for a familiar face.  
  
Just then, Hakkai walked in and spotted the red-head (Not that you couldn't with that hair color!). Hakkai smiled and sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Sanzo off yet?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Nope, he's in back getting ready for last call."  
  
Hakkai nodded.  
  
The two ordered beers from the on-duty waitress.  
  
"Hey guys!" a female voice called.  
  
"Otome! What brings you here?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Just got off from work and I decided to see you guys." She turned and winked at Gojyo, who smirked in return.  
  
"Anything interesting happen?" Hakkai questioned.  
  
"Yes actually. This poor little kid came in asking for food and a room for the night. He was so cute I couldn't help but help him out."  
  
"A kid? That's kinda weird." Gojyo said.  
  
"He's sleeping back at the inn now." Otome smiled.  
  
Sanzo walked over to the group.  
  
"About time." Gojyo laughed.  
  
Sanzo grumbled and ordered a drink.  
  
"So tell us sunshine, anything new?" Otome prodded.  
  
"No." Sanzo huffed.  
  
"Ya know what your problem is Sanzo? You have nothing in your life you cherish. Maybe if you had something like that, you wouldn't be such a bastard." Gojyo informed.  
  
"Then make this a little easier and tell me what's to cherish in my life." Sanzo snapped.  
  
"No need to bite his head off Sanzo." Hakkai smiled.  
  
Sanzo mumbled something and stood up. "I'm gonna go home. I'm tired."  
  
"Alright, see ya later." Gojyo said.  
  
Sanzo exited the bar. ===============================================================  
  
Goku jumped into the air as the demon shot at him with a small 45 cal.  
  
"You're no human. I can smell it." The demon hissed.  
  
Goku glared.  
  
"Why do you fight us? Your friends are dead and have been dead for 500 years. What do you still have to prove?"  
  
Goku lowered the gun. "The fall of Gyumao didn't bring the demons back to their original selves. I made a promise to the merciful goddess that I would slay any demon who opposed a threat to man-kind. I have nothing to prove to myself...but I keep living so others can too. So I shoot down scum..." He pointed the gun "That means you."  
  
The demon growled and charged at Goku.  
  
The boy dodged him and elbowed him in the back of the head.  
  
The demon charged again, this time grabbing Goku by the neck and pinning him down.  
  
Goku hollered as sharp claws scratched at his chest.  
  
The boy summoned nyoibou and stabbed the demon...over...and over again.  
  
The demon fell on Goku and he pushed him off. Goku back away from the body and felt something on his hands.  
  
He looked and saw a thick layer of blood dripping from his hands. Most of it, not his own.  
  
He wanted to cry in terror at the sight of it. It had been 500 years since he had blood on his hands.  
  
Goku stood up and yelped at the pain in his leg and chest.  
  
He couldn't see well out of his right eye.  
  
Goku staggered to the alley way entrance. ===============================================================  
  
Sanzo lived about a half hour from the bar. He drove home.  
  
He turned the music off and began to think about what Gojyo had said.  
  
His thoughts turned to his family, who had been murdered by demons years ago. His heart had turned to stone that day.  
  
Sure, he had friends who cared for him. And he would risk his life to save them. But it wasn't the same.  
  
"What do I have to cherish?" He asked himself.  
  
Suddenly, a kid staggered into the road and froze as he saw the car coming at him.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Sanzo yelled and pounded the breaks.  
  
He swerved to the left and grazed past the kid, causing the boy to topple backwards.  
  
Sanzo stopped the car and first checked to make sure if he himself was ok. When he found no injuries on himself he looked outside in the now pouring rain.  
  
There, he saw a child lying in a pool of blood.  
  
Sanzo covered his face with his hand in shame. "Shit..." he murmured and got out of the car.  
  
Sanzo turned the boy over on his back and examined him. He had brown hair with a gold coronet and he wore a navy t-shit which looked too big for him and blue jeans with ratty sneakers. Sanzo noticed the shirt was ripped open and he was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
He picked the boy up and laid him in the back seat of the car. ===============================================================  
  
Sanzo ran up the apartment steps carrying the injured boy. He opened his door and laid the boy on the couch.  
  
He knew if he called the hospital they would question him. So he called the next best thing...  
  
Hakkai.  
  
He dialed Hakkai's number and hoped for him to be home. ===============================================================  
  
Hakkai awoke to his phone ringing and picked up "Hello?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Hakkai..."  
  
"Sanzo? What are you doing calling this late?"  
  
"Hakkai...I think you need to come over...quickly." ===============================================================  
  
And there we go! Done with this chappie!  
  
WOOT!  
  
R&R!!!  
  
Lirin-chan 


	3. New face

Hey thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
I appreciate it very much! ===============================================================  
  
Sanzo paced back and forth waiting for Hakkai to arrive.  
  
He began to think back on the conversation. ===============================================================  
  
"Hakkai...please...hurry over."  
  
"Sanzo...what's gotten into you? You sound shaken up."  
  
"I was driving home...and a kid walked into the street and...I....hit him...I don't know what to do."  
  
Hakkai was silent on the other end.  
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
"I'll be right over." ===============================================================  
  
Sanzo heard someone coming up the creaky staircase and knock on the door.  
  
He let Hakkai in. Hakkai walked over to the couch and pulled a chair up to examine the injured boy.  
  
"That's weird..." Hakkai said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hakkai looked back at Sanzo. "There're slash marks all over his chest and eyes...he must've been attacked before he wondered out into the street."  
  
"Will he be ok?...I mean...I don't want the cops on my back about this."  
  
Hakkai made a reassuring laugh. "He'll be fine. I think he was just a little shaken up from the attack...I don't believe you hit him hard enough to cause any real damage."  
  
Sanzo huffed and went into the kitchen. Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Hakkai opened the door and there stood Gojyo holding a pizza. "I've gotta pizza here for a Mr. Genjyo 'asshole' Sanzo? And...what the—"Gojyo was cut off by the sight of a kid lying on the couch covered in blood.  
  
"Did I miss something weird?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Sanzo dragged Gojyo in by his shirt "Stop blabbing and get in here before someone hears you!"  
  
Gojyo put the pizza on the coffee table and looked at Sanzo. "So...what happened?" he said.  
  
"I hit him with my car."  
  
"Jeeze...don't go all emotional over it." Gojyo said sarcastically.  
  
Hakkai carefully wrapped the boy's wounds while humming.  
  
"Any idea who he is?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"None in the least...he didn't have any I.D on him." Sanzo huffed.  
  
Hakkai finished tending to the boys wounds and wrapped a blanket around him. "He should be okay in the morning."  
  
"Good...cause he's going right back where he came from." Sanzo snapped.  
  
"Hey...didn't Otome say a kid was staying at the Inn?" Gojyo said.  
  
"I'll call Otome and see if we can't get some sort of description." Hakkai dialed Otome's number on the phone.  
  
Sanzo looked at the boy. For some reason. He felt he knew him.  
  
"Otome say's he had brown hair, a gold head band and oddly colored eyes. His names Goku."  
  
Sanzo studied him.  
  
"Goku." ===============================================================  
  
"Sanzo? Are you there? Can you hear me!?" Goku called.  
  
The monk stood before him surrounded by light, while Goku sat lost in darkness.  
  
The heretic reached for Sanzo and the priest held out his hand.  
  
He couldn't reach.  
  
"You'll have to try harder...if you want to reach us..."  
  
"SANZO NO!" Goku screamed, but the priest disappeared. ===============================================================  
  
Goku awoke in a strange room. Wrapped in a blanket, Goku found that he had been sleeping on a couch in someone's living room.  
  
His wounds were dressed and he had a bandage going across his eye which made it very difficult to see.  
  
"So...you're up?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Goku turned to see who it was...and his jaw almost hit the floor.  
  
There, standing in front of him, was Sanzo. Bathed in the light coming from the window behind him. Like his dream.  
  
Goku was speechless.  
  
"You must be Goku."  
  
Goku nodded. Sanzo became a little uneasy by the way Goku was staring at him.  
  
"You feel ok?" he asked.  
  
Goku nodded again.  
  
They heard someone walk in.  
  
"He's awake?" asked Hakkai.  
  
"Yeah...doesn't say much though." Sanzo huffed.  
  
"Well if I woke up in a room with 3 strange men I don't think I'd be talking either." Hakkai laughed.  
  
"What happened?" Goku finally murmured.  
  
"You were attacked last night and wandered into the road...Sanzo hit you with his car." Hakkai smirked at Sanzo.  
  
Goku looked down and stared at his hands.  
  
No blood.  
  
"Your hands...were covered in blood that wasn't your own. Mind telling us what happened?"  
  
"...I don't remember." Goku lied.  
  
Sanzo thought he recognized the boy. "Have we met?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know...maybe."  
  
"Quite screwing around...I can't quite tell where....but I know you from somewhere."  
  
Goku only stared.  
  
"Jeeze...lash out at the kid why don't you." Gojyo but in.  
  
Gojyo sat down on the couch next to Goku. "My name's Gojyo, that's Hakkai and that's Sanzo. Sanzo's not really into making new friends."  
  
Goku laughed. 'Yep...that's Sanzo alright.' He though.  
  
"You look hungry. Why don't we get something to eat?" Hakkai suggested.  
  
"Okay!!!" Goku chirped and hopped off the couch.  
  
"But first...you need a new pair of clothes." Hakkai pulled a set of clothing out of a shopping bag. "I picked these up while you were still sleeping. I hope you like them."  
  
Goku graciously took the clothing and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Sanzo stared out the window.  
  
"What made you think you knew him?" Hakkai asked.  
  
Sanzo still stared. "His voice was familiar." ===============================================================  
  
Sorry this chappie was so short. But that made a nice ending to it didn't it?  
  
Well, gotta go eat something!  
  
Until next chappie!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Lirin-chan 


	4. Do I know you?

Sorry for the crappy ending last time.  
  
Eheheh.......  
  
This one might be better! ===============================================================  
  
Goku walked out of the bathroom wearing jean shorts, a red T-shirt, new sneakers and a black hooded vest.  
  
"Spiffy." Said Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai walked over to the boy with a comb. "You might want to brush your hair a bit."  
  
"Wow...you haven't even known the kid for more than 15 minutes and you're already substitute mom." Gojyo laughed.  
  
Hakkai ignored Gojyo's comment and took the bandage off of Goku's eye.  
  
"Now. That should help a little." Hakkai smiled.  
  
Goku nodded and Hakkai patted him on the head. "Now let's get that food."  
  
Goku's eyes lit up.  
  
Gojyo turned to Sanzo "You coming?"  
  
Sanzo opened his eyes and snapped out of a daydream. "Sure." He replied. ===============================================================  
  
Hakkai drove while Sanzo sat up front. Gojyo and Goku were in back.  
  
'Just like old times.' Goku thought and started to pretend they were all one 'family' again. Driving to nowhere in search of nothing.  
  
Goku smiled to himself and looked out the window.  
  
"So Goku...where are you from?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Around..."  
  
"Anywhere near here?"  
  
"No."  
  
Gojyo butt in. "Where's your family?"  
  
Goku was silent for a minute. "Gone."  
  
"So...you're an orphan?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Goku held back a few tears and replied "Yes..."  
  
"So you came from the orphanage?" Sanzo questioned.  
  
"No I...just came to look for...some people."  
  
"Who?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"...Some friends."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "I'm sure maybe we can help find them."  
  
Goku just nodded in response. ===============================================================  
  
Hakaryu flew as fast as he could to where he smelled blood.  
  
The little dragon perched on a trashcan and examined the site of the brawl.  
  
Just the usual.  
  
Blood, ripped clothing, dust.  
  
Hakaryu looked for his friend but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.  
  
"Mrew?"  
  
Hakaryu was too busy trying to find Goku, than to notice a small red car parking across the street carrying four men in it. ===============================================================  
  
Goku got out of the car and looked at the restaurant. His gold eyes widened as his stomach growled in delight.  
  
They entered the building and were seated at a table near the window.  
  
"I think I'll have a beer." Said Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo nodded "Sounds good."  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku. "What do you want to drink Goku?"  
  
"Beer."  
  
The table went silent.  
  
"Aren't you a little puny to be drinking beer little man?" Gojyo mocked.  
  
"Yes, why don't you get a soda instead?" Hakkai suggest.  
  
Goku felt a little embarrassed. Sanzo was right. He would one day turn to alcohol as a solution to his problems.  
  
The waitress took their orders...and even flirted with Gojyo for a moment.  
  
When the food got there, Gojyo and Sanzo gawked as Hakkai smiled at Goku eating his approximated weight in food.  
  
"Someone not feeding you?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Goku paused and looked at Gojyo. He shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
When everyone was done (Actually... just waiting for Goku to be done.) They paid the bill and went out to the car.  
  
"Well...I'm full." Gojyo said as he got into the back seat of the car.  
  
"I'll drop you guys off at your places; I promised Kanan we'd go see a movie tonight." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Getting any action?" Gojyo prodded.  
  
"Why don't you think with your head and not your crotch?" Sanzo snapped.  
  
Goku laughed. This was them alright.  
  
"Mrew!" a little voice called.  
  
They all looked up and saw a little white dragon carrying a backpack around its neck.  
  
"Hakaryu!" Goku called.  
  
The dragon perched of Goku's shoulder dropping the bag at his friend's feet. Goku patted Hakaryu on the head.  
  
"You have a dragon?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
Hakkai reached out and patted the dragon on the head as Goku did. "His name's Hakaryu is it?"  
  
The little dragon made a slight purring noise and hopped onto Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
"Well he's very friendly." Hakkai laughed.  
  
"So...can he really turn into a vehicle? I mean. I've heard of these shape shifting dragons before, but I've never actually seen one." Gojyo gawked.  
  
Goku smiled. "Hakaryu, show 'em."  
  
Hakaryu mewed and flew onto the side road transforming into a motor scooter.  
  
Gojyo's jaw almost hit the pavement. "Awesome."  
  
Hakaryu mewed again and transformed into the jeep.  
  
Goku looked at Hakkai. "I think he wants you to drive."  
  
Hakkai got into the front seat on the driver's side and started it up. "Everyone in!" he called.  
  
As if like a given ritual, they all got onto 'their' sides of the jeep.  
  
Hakkai drove, Sanzo sat up front, Gojyo sat behind Hakkai and Goku behind Sanzo.  
  
Goku smiled to himself. 'This IS them!' he thought.  
  
Gojyo laid a hand on Goku's head. "So tell me...who is it you're looking for?"  
  
"No one important." Goku looked up at Sanzo.  
  
"I don't know why...but I feel like I've done this before..." said Hakkai.  
  
They all agreed. Hakaryu mewed.  
  
"I guess its just fate that you found us Goku." Hakkai laughed.  
  
"I guess so." Goku smiled.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"So...how're you gonna get your car?" Sanzo asked Hakkai.  
  
"Otome is driving it to my place for me." His attention turned to Goku. "Goku, do you mind if I bum a ride home with Hakaryu?"  
  
Hakaryu answered for him and flew to Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
"Guess that's an 'ok'" Goku laughed.  
  
Hakkai bowed and left.  
  
"Well...guess I'll go see if I can get a ride home with him." Gojyo said and left after Hakkai.  
  
It was just Goku and Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo looked at the boy. "I suppose you need a place to stay?"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
Sanzo sighed. "I guess...you could stay here."  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
Something was familiar about this boy. His smile, his face, his eyes. The thing that surprised Sanzo most was that he actually considered having the boy stay with him. He would feel like a total asshole throwing Goku out on the street. There was some sort of un-known connection.  
  
Goku still had a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Sanzo spat.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sanzo sighed and got an extra blanket and pillow in the closet.  
  
"Here." He said, handing them to Goku.  
  
Goku ran back into the living room and jumped on the couch. He quickly set up his 'bed' and settled his backpack down on the floor.  
  
"What's in there anyway?" Sanzo asked, pointing to the backpack.  
  
"Just junk."  
  
"People don't usually keep their junk so secure."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Sanzo huffed. "The TV remotes lost so you'll have to get up to change the channel...not that you would care, right?"  
  
Goku shook his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
Sanzo turned and went into his room.  
  
===============================================================  
  
There!  
  
Woot.  
  
Done with this chappie!  
  
WEE!!!!!  
  
Lirin-chan 


	5. Land of the rising sun

OMG I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
I want to thank all of you for reviewing such nice pretty things to me!  
  
I wish I could give you all a cookie!  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Trying to grasp...what you can never reach."  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Goku..." Sanzo muttered.  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"Goku!" Sanzo shook the heretic awake.  
  
Goku's eyes shot open and he was face to face with Sanzo.  
  
"Finally...I couldn't get to sleep with you crying out here."  
  
Goku noticed there were tears streaming down his face. Sanzo let him go and handed him a tissue. The monkey took the tissue and wiped his tears away.  
  
"I've heard...if you talk about bad dreams...you won't have them again." Sanzo said.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"No big deal...I couldn't really sleep anyway." Sanzo muttered. He couldn't really find any reason to snap at the boy. Sanzo looked at Goku. "What was your dream about?"  
  
"...I forgot." He lied.  
  
"You're a terrible liar."  
  
Sanzo went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He handed it to Goku.  
  
Goku began to think back on his dream.  
  
===============================================================  
  
3 days passed and Goku had not left Sanzo.  
  
He laid there just as Sanzo had died. In a fetal position on top of the priest. Sanzo had both arms wrapped around him. A voice in his head told him the get up...but it never got through to him.  
  
Goku wanted to die right there. But he had the feeling the gods were just toying with him for their amusement. What ever he had done to upset the gods before, this was probably just another punishment.  
  
Goku clung to Sanzo's bloodied robes and cried. His stomach ached of hunger and his nose began to pick up the sent of death.  
  
This wasn't fair.  
  
"You came...and you freed me from that place...I thought we'd always be together. You, me, Gojyo, Hakkai and Hakaryu...but now I see I can never have happiness. I just want to die." He cried.  
  
Goku knew he had to move sometime. Even the thought of food couldn't make him budge. He was alone again and he knew moping around here wouldn't bring them back.  
  
Goku rolled off of Sanzo's body and laid there for a moment, staring up at the night sky. He rolled onto his side and tried to get up, but his legs were weak from not moving in 3 days.  
  
Instead of getting up, he dug a shallow grave using his hands. By the end of digging it, his hands were again marred.  
  
He slowly and painfully lowered Sanzo in it and said a little prayer. He took from Sanzo the sutra and the banishing gun.  
  
He buried him and went looking for Gojyo and Hakkai.  
  
Goku wondered if they were still alive. But the thought quickly left when all he found of both of them were Gojyo's head band and Jakujou, Hakkai's ear cuff power limiters and Hakaryu.  
  
The little dragon was hurt and unconscious. Goku knew Hakaryu was all he had left in the world.  
  
Goku looked up into the sky again and screamed, "Just make me forget again! Make it so I don't have to go through this! Please!" He dropped to his knees, holding the dragon, "I have no desire to live..."  
  
The heretic stopped when he saw the gun next to him. He picked the cold gun up and aimed it at his temple. He tightly closed his eyes.  
  
"It's not loaded." Said a voice.  
  
Goku's eyes shot open and he looked towards the voice. There, he saw the merciful Goddess.  
  
"What do you want?" Goku sneered.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You suck at lying."  
  
She snickered and sat beside him. "I came with news for you."  
  
Goku was silent, he then felt the Goddess wrap her arms around him.  
  
"You won't be alone...years from now." She whispered.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes Son Goku...your friends will be re-incarnated...but there is a price to pay for happiness."  
  
Goku didn't understand, but she laughed when she saw the clueless expression on his face.  
  
"I was informed...that something amazing happened in this shit hole." She said.  
  
Goku was again silent.  
  
"Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were all supposed to die...but...someone else was...and someone else wasn't."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"its funny how fate works...Gyoukumen was supposed to live...and you were supposed to die...this just proves to the idiots in heaven that I picked a good one."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
The Goddess pulled the boy onto her lap and touched his chest with her hand "Because inside of you lies great strength that hasn't quite surfaced yet. In time it will...and so will memories. What I want you to do...is wait."  
  
"For...what?"  
  
"I want you to train your self to use these powers, and wait for your friends so you can finally have your happy ending...but...You will use these powers only to the will of the gods. They can never be used for your own purposes."  
  
Goku started to feel at ease in her arms. "What...do I have to do?"  
  
"You will live as a heretic should. Alone. You will fight demons that still live and fight under the fallen Gyumao. The future looks pretty intense...and demons...good or bad will be discriminated for this. Hide who and what you are. Let no one talk you into giving up this fight. You're now my puppet Son Goku...and if you raise against me...strings will be cut."  
  
Goku understood, but wanted to know something. "How long do I have to wait?"  
  
"How ever long it takes."  
  
Goku knew it was going to be a while and tears escaped from his eyes. The goddess pulled him closer to her and started to hum. Soothing the boy. She wiped the tears away and kissed his forehead. "Now...it's not so bad. You'll see them again. I'll see to it that once you find them, nothing bad will ever happen to them. And you'll be a family again." She cooed.  
  
After about 15 minutes of sobbing, Goku started to calm down. The Goddess lifted his chin and looked eye to eye with him. "You're a strong kid...don't forget that."  
  
And she disappeared, leaving Goku alone.  
  
He suddenly heard a light coughing noise and turned around.  
  
"Hakaryu?"  
  
Hakaryu hopped up onto Goku's shoulder and licked him. The merciful Goddess had revived the little dragon...as a way of transportation of course.  
  
Goku hugged the little dragon and laughed as it licked him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the heavens, The Merciful Goddess watched the young boy get back on his feet with new hope in his heart.  
  
"That's right Son Goku...new life awaits you. Follow your heart to it. Happiness lies in the land of the rising sun."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goku hadn't thought about that in a long time.  
  
"So..." Sanzo sat down next to Goku. "I bet you're wondering a little about me...as I am a little interested as to who you are as well."  
  
Goku looked up at him, not sure of what to say.  
  
"My name is Genjyo Sanzo and I work at the Taiyou bar in downtown Tokyo. I'm 23 years old and a college drop-out. I live alone here."  
  
Sanzo gestured Goku to say who he was.  
  
"My name is Son Goku, I travel the country of Japan in search of..."  
  
Great...he spilt it.  
  
"In search of what?" Sanzo pried.  
  
"...A family." Goku choked.  
  
Hearing this made Sanzo's heart break. But why? What did this boy possess to make his stone heart wrench. But he never thought of having a kid...or even a pet for that matter.  
  
"Maybe...you've found one."  
  
Goku didn't know what to think of this. Was Sanzo offering to give him a home?  
  
"Listen Goku...I don't know what it is...but its like this voice in my head (hint hint) is telling me I can't just throw you out on the street...so...welcome home."  
  
Goku's face went from sad to grinning in 2.3 seconds. He wrapped his arms around the blonde man and hugged him tightly.  
  
Sanzo looked down at the child embracing him and sighed. He wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled slightly.  
  
Goku was finally home. After 500 years of waiting again. This man showed him kindness. Though only a gesture, to Goku, it was something much, much brighter than the sun.  
  
"I finally found you." Goku whispered.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The Merciful Goddess looked down with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well well monkey. Looks like you finally found them. It is quite a coincidence you found them in the 'land of the rising sun' isn't it?" she laughed.  
  
"Now it's time for fate to step in." she took a small box that held powder and sprinkled it into the water which she was looking through.  
  
"Now Son Goku. It will be much easier for you to be with them...for they'll already know who you are."  
  
She laughed again and started down the hallway.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
  
Makesou ni naru toki datte  
  
Hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
  
Sekai ga miete kuru  
  
In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
Take another look from the other side...  
  
Kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
  
Ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
  
Aruite ikeru hazu dakara  
  
Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara  
  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side...  
  
Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
Ai no subete ni deau made...  
  
Kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo  
  
Anata ni negatte-iru kara  
  
Kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara  
  
Nanika ga miete kuru  
  
Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are...  
  
Hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo  
  
Onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai  
  
Ashita wa dare ni mo mienai...  
  
Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side...  
  
Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
Ai no subete ni deaeru yo...  
  
Yeah  
  
Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side...  
  
Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
Ai no subete ni deau made...  
  
Until you find all that is love.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Well. I really enjoyed writing this chappie!  
  
Song: Open up your mind. Cause it just fit with the scene! Don't you think?  
  
Hope to get really cool reviews!  
  
See-ya later!  
  
Lirin-chan. 


	6. Little monkey, big problem

Yay!  
  
People are recommending my story!  
  
Woot-ness!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goku and Sanzo had both fallen asleep with the TV on in the living room.  
  
Goku slept on the couch while Sanzo slept in the reclining chair. Sanzo woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He yawned and looked at Goku, still sleeping.  
  
He smiled a bit at the sound of peaceful snoring coming from the boy.  
  
Sanzo walked over to him and pulled the blanket up to Goku's chin.  
  
Goku mumbled something in his sleep that Sanzo couldn't quite understand.  
  
Sanzo wanted to know what he said so he listened.  
  
"I don't...wanna be...alone again..." Goku murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku flopped over and faced the back of the couch.  
  
"That's what you're afraid of isn't it? You don't want to be alone again. Who ever left you must've been a real asshole." ((Lol)) Sanzo thought for a moment. "But then again...you might have just lost your loved ones the way I lost mine. But no worries...We won't be alone anymore."  
  
Sanzo then remembered a strange dream he had that night.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo saw a teenage boy approach a cave prison. Inside it a young, golden eyed child lay in a fetal position.  
  
The child had chains around his ankles, neck and wrists.  
  
"Is he...some sort of criminal?" Sanzo thought.  
  
The teen laid a hand on the stone bars and looked into the cave. "Are you the one who's been calling to me?"  
  
The child got up and was surprised to see another living being outside the stone bars.  
  
"W-who are you?" the child choked.  
  
"I came to tell you to shut the hell up...you've been calling to me and it's getting annoying."  
  
"I...I haven't been calling to anyone..."  
  
"Listen...I actually came to put a bullet in your head to shut you up...but for some reason...I can't. So you're coming with me." He reached out his hand to the child.  
  
The chains withered away as the boy reached for the priest's hand.  
  
"Its fate after all."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo snapped out of the day dream and stared at Goku lying there.  
  
He looked like the kid from his dream. And Sanzo himself looked like the priest who freed him.  
  
Sanzo got dressed into his work shirt and a pair of jeans and started to remember a legend that was told to him by his father. The legend of Saiyuki. Four men who were bound together by the scars of their past on a journey to set things right in a place called Togenkyo. Sanzo was told it was the reason demons were hated in the present time.  
  
The four men were all very different from one another. A Buddhist Priest who carried a gun, and who was more arrogant than holy. A half demon that enjoyed nothing more than a good cup of sake and a night with a member of the opposite sex. A former human turned demon, who killed 1000 demons to try and get his kidnapped lover back, but a kind and gentle man none the less. And last but not least, a heretic demon child whom wanted nothing more than to fight, eat and please his 'master' who just happened to be the cold-hearted priest.  
  
But that was a fairy tale. A bed-time story parents told their kids to get them to shut up.  
  
What was funny was the fact that Sanzo never heard the end of the story.  
  
Sanzo laughed to himself.  
  
He then heard Goku waking up.  
  
"Morning..." Goku yawned.  
  
"Morning." Sanzo mumbled.  
  
Goku sat up and smiled. "After you talked to me last night I had a really good dream! I can't remember it all that well, but I never can recall good dreams. Thank you Sanzo!"  
  
Sanzo closed his eyes, trying to hide a smile. "You're welcome."  
  
"Are Hakkai and Gojyo coming over today?"  
  
"No. Hakkai has an interview and Gojyo's out on a date."  
  
Goku sighed. "Then what are we gonna do today Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo got up and walked towards the kitchen. "I have work today. So you'll be alone here today. That alright?"  
  
Goku nodded, still wearing that goofy grin. "yes." He said.  
  
"I'll have Hakkai come over and check on you after his interview. There's food in the fridge and Hakkai's cell number is on the counter. If the phone rings, look on the caller ID for Gojyo, me or Hakkai, no one else, got it?"  
  
With wide gold eyes looking as though they didn't really catch any of that, Goku nodded.  
  
"I'll be back around 2:30 in the morning...don't stay up that late." Sanzo said before leaving.  
  
"Bye bye Sanzo!" Goku waved.  
  
"Bye..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
5 hours later...  
  
After eating two whole bags of chips and a bowl of ramen, Goku sat on the couch watching the TV.  
  
He was incredibly bored.  
  
A knock was heard at the door. Goku quickly got up and opened it.  
  
It was Hakkai back from his interview.  
  
"Hi there Goku."  
  
"Hakkai!" Goku chirped.  
  
"Are you hungry right about now? Cause I haven't eaten since breakfast." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
Hakkai patted the young man on the head. "Go get a jacket and we'll take off alright?"  
  
Goku grinned and went to get his new jacket hanging in the closet.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hakaryu was parked near the apartment building ready to go.  
  
"He's very reliable. You're a lucky kid to have such a wonderful pet." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"He really likes you a lot, huh Hakkai?" said Goku.  
  
Hakkai nodded and got into the drivers side. Goku got in the front seat...for the first time.  
  
"This may sound pretty rude of me...but may I keep Hakaryu around? Since you live with Sanzo now, I don't think you'll need Hakaryu to get around the city anymore." Hakkai asked.  
  
"Oh sure! Hakaryu really likes you! So it's no problem! Right Hakaryu!?"  
  
Hakaryu mewed in delight then started on his own.  
  
"Where would you like to go to eat Goku?"  
  
"You decide. I don't know any good places around here."  
  
Hakkai thought for a moment. "I know just the place."  
  
===============================================================  
  
They came to a small soup shop and sat down in a booth seat near the window.  
  
"You know...I've been meaning to tell you something." Said Hakkai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had the strangest dream last night Goku. And you were in it. We were all riding in Hakaryu and talking about someone named Gyumao. You and Gojyo were in back fighting, which I found quite amusing, Sanzo and I were in front. I was driving and Sanzo hit both of you with a fan." He laughed. "It seems like we were all having such a good time. But after seeing that...I feel...like I know you better than I should. I mean...you've been here not even three days. Yet I still feel like we've been through so much. All four of us."  
  
Goku searched Hakkai for any signs of fear or rejection.  
  
"What are you saying Hakkai?"  
  
"I believe in re-incarnation...and I have come to the conclusion that maybe...I knew you in a past life. And maybe that's why Hakaryu likes me and why Sanzo opened his home to you."  
  
"What about Gojyo?"  
  
"Gojyo called me last night, saying he had a similar dream to mine. You, me and Sanzo all together."  
  
The two were silent for a moment.  
  
'Is he on to me? Does he know who and what I am?' Goku panicked.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that maybe all of us are re-incarnations of those people from out dreams. Me, Sanzo, Gojyo and...you."  
  
Goku sighed in relief. But then again, what was so reliving about making your friend think you're something that you're not.  
  
"Hakkai...I...--"  
  
The waitress arrived with their drinks.  
  
"Thank you." Hakkai said kindly. He then turned to Goku "What was it you were about to say Goku?"  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
Hakkai looked at the boy with concern. "You sure it's nothing?"  
  
Goku faked a smile "Yes."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hakkai dropped Goku off at the apartment.  
  
Goku went right back to being bored.  
  
He searched the cabinets for something to eat when he found a large bottle of sake.  
  
"No...don't give into temptation...just close the door...and get something to eat." Goku told himself.  
  
For 500 years Goku had what people in the present called an 'addiction'. His problems were always dissolved in a bottle of sake. He was helpless to it.  
  
Goku stared at the bottle. "Sanzo will get mad if he finds it gone...so I can't have any..."  
  
He closed the door and hopped off the counter. He glanced back at it.  
  
"Maybe...one cup won't hurt."  
  
Goku got back up on the counter and got the sake out of the cabinet. He got a glass and poured it so it was right at the rim.  
  
"Cheers" Goku said and took a huge swig of it.  
  
===============================================================  
  
6 hours and 2 and a half bottles of sake later...  
  
Sanzo returned home to the smell of sake. He searched his apartment and found Goku lying behind the couch ...drunk and passed out...clutching an empty sake bottle in his hand.  
  
Sanzo growled.  
  
"You damn idiot!"  
  
He picked up the bottles and threw them away. He then focused his attention on the kid lying on the floor.  
  
Sanzo picked him up and laid him on the couch, wrapping him in a blanket.  
  
"You just wait until morning you drunken moron." Sanzo growled.  
  
Sanzo knew if he lashed out at Goku, he would probably feel a little bad about it. He remembered he said nothing about drinking the sake, and if he knew anything about that stuff, once you had a cup, you couldn't stop chugging.  
  
He'd call Hakkai in the morning. Hakkai would know what to do.  
  
Sanzo noticed Goku was a little pale. Not just from the sake.  
  
He felt the boys forehead and found he had a slight fever.  
  
"Great...you drank to fast...If you're going to get drunk, at least do it right!" he hollered to the sleeping child.  
  
Sanzo sighed. There was nothing he could do now.  
  
He sat next to Goku on the couch and touched the boys face pushing a stray strand of hair away.  
  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." He sneered, and fell asleep next to Goku.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Another chappie well done!  
  
Woot!  
  
Until next time my faithful fans! XD  
  
Lirin-chan 


	7. Life to the fullest

I take it not a lot of people didn't enjoy the 6th chappie.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Here ya go.  
  
===============================================================  
  
That morning, Sanzo paced around the room.  
  
He had called Hakkai but only got the answering machine. He had left a message asking Hakkai to call him back because it was important.  
  
Sanzo wasn't all to please at the moment. Mainly because he had no sleep AND a certain monkey had drank till he passed out.  
  
Sanzo sighed and sat down on the chair beside the couch. He then spotted Goku's backpack lying there.  
  
He hesitated for a moment. Goku was hiding something and Sanzo knew it.  
  
Sanzo carefully and quietly opened the bag and peered in.  
  
In it, he saw a staff that had been broken into 6 pieces with a crescent moon blade. The pieces looked like they snapped together to form the whole thing. He also found ear cuffs, a scripture that looked like it would rip upon touching it and...a gun.  
  
Sanzo lifted the gun out of the bag and studied it. It didn't look like any gun Sanzo had ever seen before. It was old and parts of it were brown with rust.  
  
"A fancy lookin' toy?" Sanzo said.  
  
He aimed it at the window that looked down on the street. He pulled the trigger and jumped back at the strange gold light that escaped it. He wasn't expecting it to shoot. He looked at his window and saw that it had a bullet hole in it.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
Sanzo looked down at Goku, who, remarkably, was still sleeping. He stared at the gold cornet. Why didn't Goku ever take that thing off? He was curious to know and reached for it.  
  
His hand was suddenly grabbed by Goku's before he touched it.  
  
Startled, Sanzo gasped and jumped a bit.  
  
"Don't." Goku murmured.  
  
Sanzo pulled his hand back and stared at the half awake Goku.  
  
"So...you've finally come to. You know...I had to cut work to stay here take care of you."  
  
Goku tried to remember what he did wrong.  
  
"And what is a kid doing with a loaded gun in his bag?!" Sanzo growled.  
  
"I...carry that around for...protection."  
  
Sanzo looked at the gun again. "What kind is it?"  
  
"...Custom" Goku lied. He noticed the window with the bullet hole in it. "You...shot it?"  
  
"I thought it was a toy."  
  
Goku laughed but was silenced by Sanzo bashing him on the head.  
  
"You idiot! Don't you know you could've gotten alcohol poisoning or done something really stupid drinking all that sake!? You drank two and a half large bottles of it!!!! Haven't you ever heard of drinking responsibly!?"  
  
Goku rubbed the top of his head in pain. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" he pouted.  
  
Sanzo sighed and dropped the gun on the table. "You have a drinking problem, don't you?"  
  
Goku shrugged. It was true.  
  
"Its sad to think a kid like you could be driven into something like this..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Goku choked. His head was lowered in shame. He was afraid to face Sanzo.  
  
"From now on when I go to work I'll bring you and let you go to the arcade or something. I don't think I can trust you on your own here."  
  
He couldn't trust him anymore...that hurt.  
  
Sanzo's attention turned to the gun. He didn't know why, but the gun looked familiar. He looked into the bag and saw the scripture.  
  
The teenager from his dream wore one that looked exactly like that.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"I...found them."  
  
Sanzo glanced at Goku and then at the clock in the kitchen. If he hurried, he would only be two hours late.  
  
"We're leaving. Throw some clothes on and grab an aspirin."  
  
Goku nodded and ran to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo drove up to an arcade and handed Goku some money.  
  
"The bar is only a block away. If you run out of cash just come back and I'll give you more."  
  
Goku smiled. "Ok!" and he got out of the car.  
  
Goku watched Sanzo's car disappear around the block.  
  
He turned and walked into the arcade and right away decided to blow some cash on shooting game.  
  
He put the helmet on and took the plastic gun in hand. He loaded the game with a few coins and waited for the targets to show up.  
  
The targets were cartoon ducks and Goku began to shoot at every one of them.  
  
A crowd started to gather around the boy who's score was raising rapidly.  
  
When Goku heard the bell signifying him to stop, his score was 5999. He typed his initials into the machine. SG.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.  
  
Gojyo stood there with a cigarette in his hand, smiling.  
  
"Hi Gojyo." Said Goku.  
  
Without saying a word, Gojyo pointed to the screen on the game to an initial that was one above Goku's with the score 6000.  
  
The initials were GS.  
  
"You're a good shot monkey, but Sanzo just happens to be better." Gojyo smirked.  
  
Goku was surprised to be called 'monkey' by Gojyo. "What'd you call me?"  
  
Gojyo looked like he was surprised as well. "You remind me of a monkey. So that's your new name. Monkey."  
  
Goku smiled and laughed.  
  
"Say monkey, you're not doing anything important here. Why don't you tag along on a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Goku chirped and followed Gojyo out the door.  
  
===============================================================  
  
They stopped at the peer just as the sun was going down and looked out into the wide open ocean.  
  
It had been quite a long time since Goku had looked at the ocean.  
  
"I had a weird dream the other night. I suppose Hakkai told you about it."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"I'm curious about whether Hakkai is right about us...I we really be re-incarnations? I'm starting to remember things I've never done or seen before in my life. Hakkai said he was experiencing similar things. The funny thing is...I've never really appreciated life as much as I do now."  
  
"What'd you mean Gojyo?"  
  
"I remember all of us running...and these demons came out of no where...I told you all to go on and that was the end. I can remember feeling like I missed so much in my life...So...I don't wanna waste it in this one. I'm going to live to the fullest and take every opportunity I get. I want you to promise me you'll do the same."  
  
Goku looked up at the red-head staring out into the ocean. He was seeing a whole other side to Gojyo. One he thought was not even there to begin with.  
  
"I will." Goku promised.  
  
Gojyo wrapped an arm around the boy's neck playfully and gave him a noogy. "Good." Gojyo let him go. "Ya think any of this shit's happening to Sanzo?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"If I know that asshole, he's hiding it."  
  
Goku knew he was probably right.  
  
"What about you? Any past life memories?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
Goku hesitated.  
  
"If you don't want you...I wont make you." Said Gojyo.  
  
Goku was thankful for that and decided not to tell Gojyo about his life.  
  
"So...I hear you chugged a few bottles of sake last night." Gojyo laughed.  
  
Goku went red in the face and shrugged. "Sanzo doesn't trust me anymore."  
  
Gojyo rested his elbow on Goku's head. "He'll get over it."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hakkai stopped into the bar for a quick drink and an important talk with Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai sat on a stool at the bar and waited for Sanzo to see him. When Sanzo prepared a drink for him he quickly started to talk about the night before.  
  
"Did you get my message?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"It's why I'm here." Hakkai smiled.  
  
Sanzo got right to the point "I think Goku might have a drinking problem."  
  
Hakkai almost dropped his drink. "A what?"  
  
"You heard me. A drinking problem. He drank two and a half whole bottles of sake last night and was passed out when I got home."  
  
"That something I wouldn't have guessed."  
  
"Me either. So...I'm having a hard time trusting him by himself at the apartment."  
  
Hakkai thought for a moment. "Maybe Kanan can watch him."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Hakkai nodded. "Kanan loves kids. She volunteers at the children's hospital in her free time."  
  
"Then I guess she won't mind someone like Goku around?" asked Sanzo.  
  
"She'd love Goku." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Good..."  
  
Hakkai took the last sip of his drink and then set the empty glass down. "So...have you been having these strange dreams too?"  
  
"Their becoming annoying." Sanzo growled.  
  
"So you have."  
  
Sanzo nodded and fixed a drink for himself.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Gojyo walked Goku back to the arcade. "I'll see you around monkey." He grinned and took off.  
  
Goku waved to him. Watching him disappear as the sun went down.  
  
The arcade was getting ready for closing so Goku waited outside for Sanzo to pick him up.  
  
He felt a presence near him and turned around. A woman dressed in a work outfit stood there.  
  
"So, I see you're getting along fine Son Goku." The Merciful Goddess grinned.  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"I came with some important news for you."  
  
"Again?" Goku sneered.  
  
She gestured him to come with her. "I've been playing around with the memories of your friends up in heaven, giving them dreams of the past. Things they never recalled seeing in this life are becoming their own memories."  
  
"So you're basically doing this for fun?"  
  
She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm doing this for you."  
  
He looked down. He felt sort of bad for accusing her like that.  
  
"But there is a catch..." she said.  
  
"There's always a catch." He snapped.  
  
"Due to the discrimination of demons in this time, I have left that little detail about you out of the memories. So you're safe...unless you spill the beans your self."  
  
"...Ok."  
  
"Oh yes...Since all the memories of those three were mixed with old enemies...some people who should know nothing about the past...will remember you, your friends, and what happened to them."  
  
Goku thought of all the enemies he knew of. Gyoukumen, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone and Lirin.  
  
"I know who you're thinking of...but what about...gods?"  
  
'Homura...' Goku thought.  
  
She laughed a little and patted him on the head. "Its time something changed around here...I mean...things that never change...are so boring...wouldn't you think so Goku?"  
  
Goku nodded and heard a car turning the corner towards the arcade. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sanzo's car, then back at The Goddess.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Sanzo stopped in front of the arcade and opened the door for Goku to get in.  
  
"Hi Sanzo!" Goku chirped when he got in.  
  
"Got any change for me?" asked Sanzo.  
  
Goku took out only half the money to make it look like he had spent a good amount of it on games. He handed the money to Sanzo.  
  
"Thanks." Said Sanzo and he crammed the money into his pocket.  
  
Before Sanzo started the car again he lit a cigarette. "Listen...I don't know why or what cause you to drink all that shit...But it'll be a while till I can trust you on your own so you'll be 'babysat' by Hakkai's girlfriend Kanan."  
  
Goku was about to make an argument about being 'baby sat' when he heard something from the alley.  
  
The looked over his shoulder and saw something move.  
  
"What the hell?" said Sanzo.  
  
Without saying a word Goku got out of the car and stopped at the entrance of the alley.  
  
"What'd you think you're doing!? Get back here!" Sanzo hollered. He too, got out of the car.  
  
Sanzo grabbed Goku by the back of his shirt but was suddenly pummeled by a large demon.  
  
Goku was being strangled while Sanzo tried to get up. The demon had thrown him into a wall and dislocated his shoulder.  
  
Goku knew if he summoned nyoibou, it would surly rat him out as a demon.  
  
"San....zo!" Goku choked.  
  
Goku realized Sanzo was not able to help him, so he would have to help himself.  
  
He just had to find out how...without spilling the secret.  
  
===============================================================  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You guys can live until the next chapter.  
  
Hehehehehehe!!!!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Lirin-chan 


	8. Stay Gold

8th chappie!!!! I'm so glad this thing is really working. To be honest...I thought making a story off this idea would just cause my fan-fic writing to be put down. I mean...I have read a lot of stories based on this sort of thing. All of 'em are very well written and very well thought out to be unique, and fun.  
  
I had a feeling this one would suck royal dick .  
  
So, I'd like to take a moment to recognize all of my reviewers. (If you wrote in as an unknown user or I forgot you, please e-mail me your name so I can fit you in next chapter!)  
  
Lirin- Thanks so much for everything! You've been so cool with the reviewing!  
  
Zelgadis55- I'm glad you like this story enough to review it 4 times for me you rock  
  
Cesmith- Your comment about the story set up made my day. :)  
  
Koinu-chan- I remember you from the reviews in Kawari and would like to thank you for sticking with both!  
  
Koryu-Sanzo- sorry for leaving you hanging back there in chapter 3. So here's a cookie ::gives cookie::  
  
Ethereal-Tenshi- Sorry for cutting chappie 3 short! But I was hungry!!! Sorry! Hahaha! Thanks though!  
  
Suiren- You are too cool . I wish I could cut Kanan out for you, but she has a role in my story, sorry! lol ()  
  
Ethereal light- I'm glad you like it my friend! !  
  
Magical Rainflier- I too...am amazed with the posting pace. Lol, anyway, thanks for reviewing both stories and I really love your fan-fics!  
  
Dins- I've never meet you (review wise) But I'm really enjoying your reviews! I feel loved!  
  
Kai/Ray- Thanks a lot for telling me I rock! You're really nice!!! Cookies for you! ::gives cookie::  
  
Silver on the Tree- I'm glad you find Goku's drinking problem interesting! I think you're one of a few. Lol. And I'll add Kanan in a little after, just for you!  
  
Adlea Evanstar- Thanks a lot! ::lifts glass of mountain dew:: here's to you!  
  
Chichi- The chapter is here! Here ya go! Lol. I'm glad you liked it enough to remind me to type this chapter (my bad...sorry...I forgot. Lol)  
  
TheSacredFlame- I know I'm evil! MUAHAHAHA!!!! Here's the next chappie anyway...  
  
XGoku-SanX- I love you too!!!  
  
Well, there they are!  
  
Keep 'em coming my loyal fans!  
  
PS: Sorry if that authors note was a little too long  
  
===============================================================  
  
Nature's first green is Gold,  
  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
  
Her early leaf's a flower,  
  
But only so an hour.  
  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,  
  
As Eden sank to grief.  
  
So dawn goes down to day...  
  
Nothing gold...can stay. –Robert Frost.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The demon tightened his grip around Goku's neck, causing the boy to choke out a panicked scream.  
  
Goku didn't know what to do, until he felt the demon loosen his hold and drop him.  
  
Goku choked and coughed on the ground for a minute trying to regain his strength. Sanzo stood above the demon holding an old rusted crow bar he had found in the trash can next to him.  
  
The demon got up and back Sanzo into a corner. "Say good bye Blondie."  
  
Goku's mind raced as he saw images of the man he couldn't save so long ago. He summoned nyoibou and ran at the demon full-force, knocking the loser on his ass.  
  
"Say goodbye ugly!" Goku mocked.  
  
The demons eyes widened as he studied his attacker. "You're...You're Son Goku! That de-"  
  
Goku killed the demon before he could finish.  
  
Sanzo stood there against the wall watching Goku. He had no idea what to think about this.  
  
It began to rain and they stood there staring at one another. Goku's face was drenched and when Sanzo looked at him and image took over his vision.  
  
Goku stood there, drenched in both tears and blood as he cried over the body of a man about his age. It was the monk he had seen in an earlier dream.  
  
Who was this man? And what did he have to do with Goku?  
  
Sanzo snapped out of it and saw that Goku was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Can we go home now?" the boy asked.  
  
Sanzo closed his eyes and waited for the heart-breaking image to leave. He brought his hand to the top of the heretics head and ruffled his hair. "Yes."  
  
Goku smiled, and they headed to the car.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"I can sense him..." said a voice.  
  
"Son Goku...a creature born from a rock 1000 years ago...a heretic...like myself."  
  
A man pushed his hair away to reveal a gold eye.  
  
"These dreams...seem...so real. Like they actually happened. If he is real...then so was I. I was..."  
  
He paused and looked into the heavens "A god."  
  
Homura closed his eyes and smiled, letting the rain drops trickle down his face.  
  
"I will find him...and he will be the key to my becoming a god once more..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
The next day Goku awoke with the TV on. He tiredly moaned and sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh good! You're up!" said a cheerful voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
Goku turned around and saw a woman cooking a stew. His face went entirely red as he looked at his attire.  
  
A tan colored shirt and blue boxers. This was no way to make a first impression.  
  
"I'm Kanan. I'll be your watcher for the next few weeks." She smiled.  
  
"You mean....babysitter?" he said. Thinking she was just joking with him.  
  
"No. Babysitter is way too harsh a word. I think watcher is more appropriate, don't you?" Kanan laughed.  
  
She poured some of the stew into a bowl and brought it to Goku. She scooped some into the ladle and handed it to Goku. "Tell me if you like this. It's a new recipe I just thought up."  
  
Goku took a sip from the ladle and immediately went for more.  
  
She laughed went back to fill the bowl up. "You sure are a hungry one aren't you?"  
  
Goku nodded and jumped off the couch to get changed in the bathroom.  
  
He came out a minute later wearing the only pair of clothes he had left. A red shirt that now had a hole in it, blue jeans that had holes in the knees and ratty sneakers.  
  
"Oh my!" Kanan gasped. "The dump just called. They want their clothes back." She joked, but she saw Goku shrug and said. "Why don't we go and get you some new clothes?"  
  
"Yay!!!" Goku chirped and jumped up.  
  
Kanan smiled and grabbed her car keys. "Let's go."  
  
===============================================================  
  
"So...Sanzo just left without saying goodbye?" Goku pouted as he and Kanan walked around the department store.  
  
"He didn't want to wake you up so early...he said something about how you both had a run in with a demon last night."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Yeah..."  
  
"That must've been quite scary."  
  
"Not really."  
  
To change the subject of demons, Goku picked out a pair of jean shorts and a blue button-up short sleeve shirt. "I'll try these on." He said and walked into a dressing room stall.  
  
Kanan patiently waited outside for him.  
  
While in the dressing room, Goku sat on the small bench. He thought about the night before and the expression on Sanzo's face as the rain fell.  
  
Did he know?  
  
Goku finished changing and went outside to see what Kanan thought.  
  
"That looks absolutely adorable!!!" Kanan squealed.  
  
'Adorable' was not the reaction Goku wanted.  
  
Kanan told the sales clerk to put Goku's old clothing into a bag so he could wear the new outfit out of the store.  
  
"Thanks Kanan!" Goku cheered.  
  
She smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
They sat on a park bench to rest a while.  
  
"I had a good time with you today Kanan. Will we get to do stuff like this all the time?" Goku asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Of course." Kanan answered. Her expression changed to a more dream-like look as she looked at Goku. "You have such interesting eyes."  
  
Goku was surprised. "My eyes are...interesting?"  
  
She nodded. "I've never seen eyes with such a lovely gold color. Do you know what the color gold stands for Goku?"  
  
Goku shook his head.  
  
"Gold represents innocence and a love for life itself. Those who are marked by the color gold are always looking around them...and not just ahead of them. They have a way of seeing the good side to everything and always taking that second look."  
  
Goku was amazed that this woman was able to notice his gold eyes and not call him a heretic. "Wow. Is that really what gold means?"  
  
Kanan laughed and nodded.  
  
As they were about to head back, Kanan grabbed hold of Goku by his shoulder and turned him around to face her.  
  
"Goku...will you promise me something?"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Stay gold...ok? It would be such a tragedy...to lose that innocent smile."  
  
"Ok...I will Kanan."  
  
She smiled and looked as if she were about to cry. "Good boy." She said and brought him closer to her.  
  
They started to head back. Kanan had an arm around Goku as they walked.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Stay gold, eh? I kinda like that. Hmm....Stay Gold. How cute." The Merciful Goddess laughed.  
  
"You're getting along fine...aren't you Son Goku? You've learned that your golden eyes aren't just heresy...but...a way of telling who you are. Isn't that something?"  
  
She smiled. "You just keep staying Gold Son Goku...keep staying Gold."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Done. -  
  
I thought just making this chapter star Kanan would be a good way to get to know a little about who she is and what she's like. I also tried to fit a little bit of Homura in there just for kicks.  
  
Hope you liked it!!!!  
  
Until next time! Toodles!  
  
Lirin-chan. 


	9. Bringing good news!

Yay!!!  
  
I wanted to make a nice happy chapter before bad things start to happen!  
  
Oops! Dead give away!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo unlocked the door and went into his apartment. There, he found Kanan in the kitchen and Goku asleep on the couch.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked.  
  
"Oh fine. We went out and got him new clothes and I fixed dinner for him. He was no trouble." Kanan smiled.  
  
"That's good..."  
  
"He really is quite charming. Well, I have to get home now. Hakkai promised me a surprise when I got home."  
  
Sanzo nodded. "Thank you for coming Kanan."  
  
"It was no problem. I love children. I'll be back tomorrow around the same time okay?"  
  
Sanzo lead her to the door. "Yes. I'll see you then."  
  
Kanan left the apartment building and got into her car.  
  
Sanzo turned the TV off and went into his room to change. He came out and went into the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
"Great..." he grumbled as he searched the cabinets. Nothing.  
  
He was fine with not eating a decent meal for a few days, but it was Goku he was mostly worried about. The kid ate twice his weight in food three times a day. There was just no way Sanzo would be able to keep up with that.  
  
"Sanzo? You're home?" Goku yawned.  
  
"Hn? Yeah."  
  
Goku sat up and scratched his head. "I got new clothes today!" He chirped.  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"Yeah! And Kanan also made dinner! It was really great! Is she coming back tomorrow?"  
  
Sanzo sighed. "Yes she is...but we don't have much food left in the house...my pay checks a little slow this week, so we'll have to cut a few meals for a while. Can you do that?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Skip a...meal?" he said in alarm.  
  
"'Fraid so monkey."  
  
Goku shrugged. "I guess I'll have too."  
  
"Good...now go to sleep."  
  
Goku lay down and pulled the blanket up over him. He shut his eyes. "Night Sanzo."  
  
Sanzo shut the kitchen light off "Night."  
  
As Sanzo went down the small hallway to his room he saw the smaller room on the left directly across from his.  
  
He peered in and turned the light on. He used this room for storage now. There were boxes piled on one another through out the whole room.  
  
He remembered a bed being in here before. There was also a dresser, a TV and other things you'd find in a persons room. Sanzo remembered that this was once his room...before that fateful night.  
  
The night his parents were savagely ripped apart by demons on their way home from work.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Mom!" The boy screamed as he looked down at his parents being killed.  
  
"Honey! Get back inside!" his mother screamed.  
  
Sanzo wanted to climb down and try to save them. But it was too late. The demon had already won. After it left, Sanzo ran outside and held the bodies of his parents as it began to rain.  
  
From that day on, Sanzo vowed to kill every demon he came in counter with.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo's attention rotated to Goku sleeping on the couch and then back into the room.  
  
"Maybe...someone else needs this room now..." he thought.  
  
Sanzo turned the light off and went into his own room.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kanan entered the apartment she shared with Hakkai and looked around.  
  
She saw Hakkai sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Hi hun." He said cheerfully.  
  
"You didn't have to wait up for me you know." She laughed.  
  
"But I have something special for you Kanan. Its something I've always wanted to ask you."  
  
Hakkai approached Kanan and kneeled on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Kanan...will you marry me?"  
  
Tears started to flow from Kanan's eyes. "Yes. I will." She cried happily. Hakaryu mewed happily and licked Kanan's face.  
  
Hakkai put the ring on Kanan's finger and kissed her. "I'm glad." He said, hugging her.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The next day, Gojyo was in the shop fixing some old hag's handy work on her car.  
  
"Old people should just be shot." He said to himself as he looked around the crashed car.  
  
"Lady! I can't fix this! What the hell'd you do? Drive this into a monster truck ring!?"  
  
When he realized the old woman couldn't hear him, he gave up.  
  
"I hate old people." He muttered. Gojyo shut the hood and wiped his hands off. "Well...this piece of 'shit on wheels' is going to the dump faster that you can say 'Old people can't drive."  
  
The phone rang and Gojyo ran to answer it.  
  
"'yello?"  
  
"Gojyo. Its Hakkai. I asked Kanan!"  
  
"Alright! What'd she say!?"  
  
"She said yes!" Hakkai cheered.  
  
"Hey um...there's gonna be a bachelor party right?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Hakkai sighed. "If you want one Gojyo..."  
  
"FUCK YEAH!" Gojyo yelled. "By the way, where is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Oh, she's at Sanzo's place taking care of Goku."  
  
Gojyo bursted out laughing. "The monkey's got a baby sitter!? No way!"  
  
Hakkai couldn't help himself and laughed a little too.  
  
"This must have to do with the drinking thing huh?" asked Gojyo.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Sanzo just wants to know Goku's not going to do anything to get himself in trouble."  
  
Gojyo thought for a moment. "Hey Hakkai, remember that night before we met Goku. How I was saying Sanzo should find something to cherish?"  
  
"Yes...I do recall you saying that."  
  
"I think we just found the treasure." Gojyo laughed.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kanan had brought over some food for Goku and Sanzo.  
  
"I hope you can deal with ramen until I can get some more expensive items for the both of you." She apologized.  
  
"Its ok. I like ramen!" Goku smiled.  
  
Kanan giggled and sat down next to him on the couch. "I have some wonderful news Goku."  
  
"What is it Kanan?"  
  
"Hakkai and I are getting married!"  
  
Goku was a little confused. Because of his 500 extra years with no human interaction...he didn't really know how courtship went.  
  
"Married?"  
  
"You don't know what marriage is?"  
  
Goku shook his head, eager to find out what this was.  
  
"Its when a man and woman who love each other very much, hold a special ceremony so they can be together forever. The ceremony has dancing and present and cake, and other fun things. So then, the two getting married become husband and wife and can live happily ever after."  
  
"That sounds cool. Can I come? I won't eat the whole cake, I promise!"  
  
She hugged him. "Of course."  
  
Little did they know...someone was watching.  
  
===============================================================  
  
That night, Sanzo again returned home.  
  
It was raining again which got Sanzo into a bad mood. He was about to go into the apartment building when he heard something coming from the alley.  
  
Sanzo quickly looked in and saw nothing. He sighed and went into the building.  
  
When he got into to his room he saw the same thing as last night.  
  
Kanan in the kitchen cleaning up, and Goku sound asleep on the couch with the blanket on the floor.  
  
Kanan smiled. "I got you some food. Its not much, but it'll last you both the week."  
  
"Thank you Kanan...for everything. And congratulations."  
  
"Sanzo...I want you and Goku to be at the wedding. It'd be great if you both came."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Kanan hugged Sanzo goodbye. "Sanzo? I was wondering...Maybe I could take Goku for a few days. It must be quite a hassle waiting for me to arrive so you can go to work. But it would be no trouble for me to take him."  
  
Sanzo sighed. "I'll drop him off at your place for the rest of the week. I have the weekend off so you can just bring him back here." Said Sanzo. "But...why do you ask?"  
  
Kanan looked at the sleeping child. "I can't have my own children...and I've grown so attached to him. I can never be a mother to a child...but he's the closest thing."  
  
Sanzo didn't really enjoy the idea of 'sharing' Goku. But he understood why Kanan wanted to take him for a while.  
  
"I understand." Said Sanzo.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kanan wiped her tears away and went out the door.  
  
She got into her car and started it up. A man from the alley was watching her closely.  
  
Kanan heard something and looked into the alley.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She shook it off and began to drive home.  
  
===============================================================  
  
On the other side of town...  
  
"I can't sleep big brother!" a girl yelled. She had orange-blonde hair and big green eyes.  
  
A man with dark red hair and blue eyes got out of bed. "What is it?" he grumbled.  
  
She looked up at him from her bed. "I had a bad dream big brother."  
  
"Go back to sleep...you have school tomorrow Lirin."  
  
"Can I sleep in your room?"  
  
He sighed. "Only if you go to sleep."  
  
"I will!" she chirped and followed him to his room.  
  
"Kougaiji?" asked a woman with long violet hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Lirin just had a bad dream Yaone."  
  
Another man with black hair and eyes peered out of his room. "There a party I didn't hear about?"  
  
Lirin giggled.  
  
"Will everyone just go back to sleep?" Kougaiji growled.  
  
"Night Yaone-chan! Night Jien!" said Lirin.  
  
Yaone and Jien nodded tiredly and went back to bed.  
  
Lirin slept next to her big brother.  
  
All Kougaiji cared about at the moment was the fact that she was quiet.  
  
But an image of her smiling face disappearing as she lay there drenched in water in a smashed laboratory.  
  
He closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around his sister.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Homura sat in a bar alone.  
  
It was almost dawn and he hadn't left that spot.  
  
All that raced through his mind were the memories of being a god.  
  
He took one last sip of his drink and left.  
  
"To be a god again...I must have an unlimited power source. By getting that...I will make the new heaven and earth I failed to create so long ago. I just need.........the key."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Done done done done done done doooooooone!  
  
Yay!  
  
Hope you guys liked it!!!  
  
I started writing this chapter and just couldn't stop!!!!  
  
Toddles!  
  
Lirin-chan 


	10. Nothing but an 'Animal'

Yay!  
  
This'll be the 10th!  
  
Woot!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goku couldn't sleep.  
  
Monstrous dreams haunted him and he had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. Goku got up and scurried down the hallway to Sanzo's room.  
  
He opened the door and peered in. "S-Sanzo?" he whispered timidly.  
  
Sanzo's eyes opened and he rolled over on his back to see who was there.  
  
"What'd you want?" he grumbled.  
  
"I...can't sleep."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
Goku lowered his head shamefully. "Can...I sleep in here?"  
  
Sanzo sat up and eyed Goku. He then noticed the thunder and lightning. Sanzo was one of the few lucky people who could sleep through something like that.  
  
"Fine...but just for tonight. Then it's back to sleeping on the couch. Got it?"  
  
Goku smiled brightly and hopped onto the bed. "Thank you Sanzo!"  
  
He gathered some of the covers and wrapped them around both he and Sanzo. Goku lay down and immediately went to sleep.  
  
Sanzo lay back down and stared out the window. He could remember countless times when he too snuck into this room to find comfort from a storm or a bad dream.  
  
He turned over onto his side facing the door. Lying right there, face to face with him was Goku sleeping peacefully.  
  
Sanzo stared for a moment. He looked so...sad...when he slept. Goku was so much more different when he was awake.  
  
Goku looked as though he never had a peaceful nights sleep in his life.  
  
The sound of thunder crashed through the night and it made Goku jump.  
  
Gold met violet.  
  
Sanzo lay a comforting hand on Goku's shoulder, assuring him he was indeed, safe and sound. Goku nodded off and slept against Sanzo.  
  
An image flashed before Sanzo, of a child laying in a fetal position on top of a blonde-haired priest. The child's eyes were hidden by his wild brown hair, but his tears were visible.  
  
The image went away and Sanzo laid his hand back on Goku's shoulder. He then, fell asleep.  
  
===============================================================  
  
After kissing Hakkai goodbye, Kanan got into her car and began to drive off to Sanzo's apartment.  
  
She turned up the radio to a good song and began to sing along with it.  
  
She parked her car across the street from Sanzo's and got out.  
  
Kanan went to walk up the stoop steps when she felt someone pull her into the alley. She let out a terror-filled scream.  
  
Sanzo's eyes immediately opened when he heard it. He jumped up and ran down the apartment steps and opened the door outside. He was followed by a very un-aware and tired Goku.  
  
"Kanan!" Sanzo yelled and ran into the alley.  
  
Both stopped in horror by what they saw.  
  
Kanan lay there motionless in a pool of blood. A dark haired man hovered above her holding a bloody knife.  
  
"You bastard!" Sanzo hollered and charged at the man.  
  
He dodged Sanzo's punch, but unexpected Goku's attack.  
  
The monkey had immediately woken up after seeing Kanan and charged the figure.  
  
"Son Goku...So I see I have gotten your attention. Good." He smiled.  
  
Goku stood up strait. "You killed Kanan! You're gonna pay for that you bastard!"  
  
The man walked out of the darkness and showed his true self in the light.  
  
Sanzo and Goku were both equally surprised by who stood before them.  
  
"You..." Goku sneered. "I'll kill you!"  
  
He charged his opponent, but this time, Goku's attack was evaded.  
  
A shot was heard.  
  
Sanzo held the banishing gun in his hand and it had just barley missed his targets head, yet he knew it was useless...since the banishing gun could only hurt demons.  
  
"Care to explain what the fuck is going on? Homura?"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo decided it would be a nice surprise if they showed up at Sanzo's before he went to work. They hadn't hung out at the bar in a few days and since Goku was a part of the 'crew' now, it was only fair he would be treated to the same stuff.  
  
They pulled up to the apartment building when they suddenly saw something in the alley.  
  
"What the..." said Gojyo.  
  
They both jumped out of Hakaryu and raced for the alley. Hakaryu followed.  
  
Both arrived and saw what was going on. Hakkai spotted his fiancé lying motionless.  
  
"Ka...nan..." he gasped and ran to her side.  
  
"Well...seem's as though the gang's all here. Cho Hakkai...Sha Gojyo...Genjyo Sanzo...and Son Goku." Homura grinned.  
  
"You...you killed her." Hakkai said.  
  
"Just a diversion...to lead him here." Homura pointed to Goku.  
  
"What does the monkey have to do with this!?" Gojyo spat.  
  
Homura just smiled and snapped his fingers. "Lets just see how well you all fare against this before we start 20 questions, eh?"  
  
Four demons appeared from behind Homura.  
  
"Attack." Homura laughed.  
  
Each had their own demon to fight.  
  
Goku had an idea. Maybe if they all had the items that Goku had from 500 years ago, they would be able to fight.  
  
The monkey took off into the building followed by the demon he was fighting.  
  
He quickly searched his bag and found what he needed. Goku opened the window and yelled out to his friends. "Here!"  
  
He threw the sutra to Sanzo, the three ear cuffs to Hakkai and the three piece Jakujou to Gojyo.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing chucking a broken stick at me!?" Gojyo yelled.  
  
Hakkai just stared at the three ear cuffs lying in his hand.  
  
"Put the stick together and fight with it, jack ass!" Sanzo growled at Gojyo.  
  
Goku opened the window a little more and jumped out, landing on the dumpster behind Homura.  
  
Homura quickly signaled the demons to attack Goku.  
  
"Not so fast buddy...we weren't even fully introduced." Gojyo smirked as he grabbed one demon by his shirt. He chopped the demons head off using the Jakujou.  
  
After putting the ear cuffs on, Hakkai shot a chi beam from his hands while trying to grab another demon. It 'accidentally' hit it.  
  
"...Whoa..." said Hakkai as he studied his hands.  
  
Sanzo fired the gun at a demon that was right behind Hakkai. "These bastards are nothing..." he grumbled.  
  
Suddenly, a demon jumped out from behind Goku and grabbed him. Goku yelped in surprise.  
  
Sanzo aimed the gun at the demon.  
  
"NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Goku hollered. He knew if the bullet from the banishing gun hit him, Sanzo would find out he was a demon.  
  
It was too late. Sanzo had already fired and it hit the demon in the heart. Goku was tossed to the side as the demon burst into dust.  
  
Homura laughed. He knew exactly why Goku didn't want Sanzo to shoot.  
  
"Goku...are you...hurt?" Homura smirked.  
  
Goku stood up and lowered his head.  
  
"Why don't you tell them a little more about yourself...?" Homura glared at Goku.  
  
Goku faced his friends. On his cheek was the scar that the bullet had grazed past. Blood trickled down his face and onto the ground.  
  
"You're a..." Gojyo gasped.  
  
"I wanted to tell you but I..."  
  
"You were too afraid what they would do if they found out what kind of a creature you really were." Homura finished.  
  
Goku turned to him. "This is all your fault!"  
  
Goku heard another shot ring out and he looked down at the ground and saw a bullet lodged dangerously close to him.  
  
Sanzo pointed the gun at Goku. "So that's what that thing on your head is for...it's a power limiter...I knew something was wrong with you. Your kind are the ones responsible for sending my life strait to hell...which is where I'm about to send you..."  
  
Goku couldn't believe the things Sanzo was saying to him. He knew if he wanted to live, he had to run...but his legs wouldn't respond. He was too heart broken to care whether he lived or not.  
  
Sanzo was aiming right for Goku's heart and was about to pull the trigger when an image flashed before him.  
  
===============================================================  
  
They had set up camp a little ways away from a stream.  
  
Sanzo sat on a rock near it watching the water rush by. Goku sat beside him on another rock.  
  
Goku was bright and cheery as usual and he cast a home-made fishing rod into the water.  
  
"Sanzo?" Goku asked.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I've just now realized...the journeys almost over...and I'm kinda sad."  
  
Sanzo eyed him. "Why're you sad about it?"  
  
"I've had a lot of fun...believe it or not...and I'm not sure what we'll do when we get back. Gojyo and Hakkai live so far away and I've grown so attached to them...I'll miss Gojyo and me always fighting and laughing, Hakkai's cooking and his smile." Goku paused for a moment. "Sanzo...when this is all over...will we still be together? Like before?"  
  
Sanzo sighed. "I guess if I don't want to have to put up with that annoying voice of yours, I'll have to bring you back with me."  
  
Goku laughed. Sanzo could never understand why Goku was never hurt by the things he said to him. Maybe Homura was right. Goku only clung to him because he validated the boy's existence. Sanzo supposed saying insulting things to the heretic was better than saying nothing at all.  
  
"I say we all live together when we get back! And then we'll never have to part!" Goku chirped.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Maybe..." he sighed.  
  
Goku looked up at Sanzo "But...you and I will always be together...Right?"  
  
Sanzo sighed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Right then,  
  
Sanzo lost the will to pull the trigger.  
  
He dropped the gun and watched as Homura glided past him.  
  
Hakkai held Kanan, who was just barley alive, in his arms.  
  
Gojyo sneered as Homura exited the alley.  
  
Their attention turned to the young demon standing there. It began to rain and Sanzo's mood went from bad to worse. Goku walked to the blonde man and looked up with him. Gold eyes filled with sorrow starred as Violet ones glared back.  
  
"Get out of here..." Sanzo growled.  
  
"Sanzo I-"  
  
"GO AWAY YOU WORTHLESS ANIMAL!" Sanzo barked.  
  
Goku began to run. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at Sanzo.  
  
"Why the FUCK did you do that to him!? He only hid it from you because he knew THIS would happen!" Gojyo hollered.  
  
Sanzo didn't answer. He just starred at the ground.  
  
"Please...stop fighting." Hakkai's eyes were filling with tears. Kanan was dieing and Goku was gone.  
  
Hakaryu turned into the jeep and they all got in. Gojyo drove so Hakkai could be with Kanan.  
  
Sanzo held back the tears he so longed to shed.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goku had run until he couldn't breathe. His chest hurt and his legs gave out from under him.  
  
He stumbled into the park and laid there. Cold, wet and alone.  
  
"Alone again are we?" said a voice.  
  
It was Homura none the less.  
  
"Get away from me." Goku snapped.  
  
Homura playfully jumped back. "Boy...from this view you look like a drown animal, which is what you probably are anyway."  
  
"Shut up." Goku growled.  
  
"You really are quite pathetic looking you know."  
  
"You're the reason I lost my home..."  
  
Homura sat down on a bench. "Can't lose what you never had..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You really think Sanzo took you in because he wanted to? He only did it so you'd shut the hell up."  
  
"NO!" Goku shouted.  
  
"You're a demon. No one wants an animal like you around. A heretic animal for that matter."  
  
Goku hadn't heard that word used in a long time. "Stop it!" Goku put his hands to his ears.  
  
"What's the matter Goku? The truth too hard for you?"  
  
Goku got up and started to run. Homura caught up and bashed him over the head, knocking him out.  
  
"Can't have you running away. Not when I'm so close to creating the world I've longed for so long..."  
  
Homura picked the boy up and carried him back into the city.  
  
===============================================================  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!  
  
I'm good!  
  
WOOT!  
  
::sings::  
  
Next chapter will have a song in it! (Note: The song will not be from the series. Its something more...well...you'll see.)  
  
YAY!  
  
Bye bye!  
  
Lirin-Chan. ( 


	11. 45

The tenth chapter went better than I thought!  
  
People told me they cried!  
  
XD!!  
  
Mission accomplished...in some sense.  
  
Moving on!  
  
===============================================================  
  
They had been at the hospital the whole night. Kanan was just barely hanging onto life and kept asking for Hakkai to see her.  
  
The doctors finally gave up and let Hakkai see her, knowing it would be his last time.  
  
Hakkai sat next to the bed on a stool and held Kanan's hand.  
  
"Kanan?"  
  
She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. "Where is...everyone...else?" she asked.  
  
"They only let me in to see you."  
  
Her eyes strayed away from him. "That man...from the alley. He knew...all of you...didn't he?"  
  
Hakkai held her hand tighter. "Yes Kanan."  
  
"Did you at least kick his ass?" she laughed weakly.  
  
"No...something else...stopped us." Hakkai said, remembering how Sanzo told Goku to go away.  
  
"Is Goku...alright? I'm supposed to...take him for the weekend..."  
  
"Kanan...Goku ran off. We're not sure where he is right now."  
  
Kanan sighed. "Then its really true after all..."  
  
Hakkai was confused. "What?"  
  
She turned towards him. "Nothing gold...can stay."  
  
Hakkai had no idea what that meant. Was she referring to the color of Goku's eyes? Or just rambling?  
  
"Hakkai...will you promise me something?" A sad look took over her face.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want you to...move on...after I'm gone."  
  
Hakkai sat closer to her. "Don't talk like that."  
  
It seemed she didn't hear him. "If you hang onto the memory of me...I can never pass on. So...set us both free...and remember me...but don't dwell over it."  
  
Her eyes began to close as her breathing slowly came to a stop.  
  
"K-Kanan?" Hakkai whispered.  
  
Tears escaped from his eyes as he hugged his dead fiancé. "I will...I'll set us both free."  
  
He let go of her and exited the room, wiping tears away as he did.  
  
Hakkai made it outside to the waiting room and looked at his friends. The sad smile Hakkai was wearing gave Sanzo and Gojyo the hint that Kanan had died.  
  
"Are...you ok...Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Is she..."  
  
Hakkai nodded.  
  
"You seem to happy about it..." Sanzo spat.  
  
"She told me not to dwell on it...so she can move on..."  
  
Gojyo laid a hand on Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
"Is there a Genjyo Sanzo here?" asked a nurse.  
  
Sanzo walked over to her. "Yes."  
  
The nurse handed him an old book that looked as though it would burst into dust at any moment.  
  
"Kanan specifically told me to give this to you when she died."  
  
Sanzo nodded and looked at the book.  
  
"What's that?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Sanzo looked at the title.  
  
'Saiyuki'.  
  
All that raced through his mind...  
  
Was Goku.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goku awoke in what looked like the inside of an old abandon church. The alter had been made into a cage with thick metal bars all around it.  
  
The moon shone through the stain glass windows all around him.  
  
He tried getting up but was immediately brought back down by the chains keeping him in place.  
  
He began to panic.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" he cried.  
  
"So you're awake Son Goku?"  
  
Goku's attention was drawn toward Homura's voice. "You bastard." Goku growled.  
  
Homura smiled and opened the cage door. He knelt in front of Goku and touched the boy's face.  
  
"Uncomfortable?" he smirked.  
  
Goku lashed out and tried to bite Homura's hand. Homura's fist crashed down on Goku's head.  
  
"You poor, poor animal."  
  
"Shut up..." Goku sneered.  
  
Homura punched Goku in the stomach, causing the boy to spit out blood.  
  
"You should respect your elders little boy." Homura laughed.  
  
Goku glared at him. "I dunno...I've got a few hundred years on you buddy."  
  
Homura lifted Goku's chin with a gentle hand. Goku was afraid of what Homura would do next. He remembered the god as being very unpredictable.  
  
"I need you Son Goku. Something Sanzo never did. Need you. I promise...once you help me get my powers back...I will protect you."  
  
"I won't help you." Goku growled.  
  
Homura backed up a little, still holding Goku's chin in his hand. With a wave of his other hand the shackles on Goku's wrists opened. Goku fell back against the wall and away from Homura.  
  
"If you won't help me voluntarily... You will be forced." Homura smirked.  
  
Homura brought Goku to his feet by grabbing the front of his shirt. Goku hollered, but was silenced by Homura's punch.  
  
He threw the boy onto the ground and kicked him. Over...and over again.  
  
"Get up and fight you mangy creature." Homura spat.  
  
Goku refused to move.  
  
"Going to play weak? You want to make me think you can't fight? Well...you're a terrible actor. I can see the spark in your eyes. You want to see blood shed...don't you?"  
  
Goku sat up. "NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"Fight me!"  
  
Goku got up and charged at the dark haired man. Homura evaded.  
  
"Come on Goku...have you lost the will to fight? You were so much stronger before..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Goku swung and hit Homura in the gut.  
  
Homura doubled over and spit up blood. He crouched there grasping his stomach in pain. The punch Goku had nailed him with was a little more effective than Homura thought it would be.  
  
Goku stood in front of him. The heretic wiped blood away from his lip.  
  
Homura stood up, still grasping his stomach and began to walk away. He opened the cage door and slammed it shut, leaving Goku inside. Homura stopped and looked in the cage.  
  
"You might...want this." He said, and tossed a gun into the cage.  
  
Something in Goku snapped as Homura locked the cage. The boy quickly grabbed the gun and shot Homura with it through the bars.  
  
Homura yelled in agony as he pulled the bullet from his shoulder. He eyed Goku and showed a painful, but satisfied grin.  
  
"That's...the Goku...I wanted to see..." And he walked away.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hakkai had dropped Gojyo and Sanzo off at their places.  
  
Sanzo took the small book out of his coat pocket and looked at it. He sat on the couch and opened it.  
  
'The tale of Saiyuki-the journey west'  
  
Sanzo skipped through all the parts he had heard and went right to the end.  
  
'After the fall of Gyumao, Three of the four heroes were killed while escaping from the castle. The only survivor, a heretic demon, was alone once more. The boy wandered the country hoping to find a home, but found none. After wiping out most of the demon population in eastern China, he was never seen or heard from again. Some say he died of loneliness, others say he still fights demons to this day in secret. Forever hiding who and what he is. But he is known to historians, as a lost soul.'  
  
Sanzo looked for the name of the boy. When he found it, his jaw almost hit the floor.  
  
'Son Goku.'  
  
"No way..."  
  
"The things you can learn from a book, eh Sanzo?" said a voice.  
  
Sanzo searched the room looking for the source of it. "Who's there!?"  
  
The Merciful Goddess appeared. "You don't recognize me Sanzo? I'm hurt."  
  
"What the hell do you want you old hag...?"  
  
"I'm not here on your account...I'm here for the kid's."  
  
Sanzo turned away from her. "What's HE got to do with ME?"  
  
"Things that don't change...are so boring...don't you think so?" she winked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanzo spat.  
  
The goddess sat next to him. "You've changed. For the better I mean."  
  
"I HAVE not!"  
  
"What's wrong with a little change now and then...Goku had some problems with it in the beginning. But he falls for any pep-talk. It's really quite adorable how naive he is."  
  
"I'm guessing he's the kid from the Saiyuki story...the only survivor..."  
  
The goddess smiled. "You know...you're pretty smart for a blonde."  
  
"I do my best." Sanzo said sarcastically. "Then he must be over 500 years old."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
Sanzo eyed her.  
  
"He's over 1000 years old. Amazing isn't it? He reminds me how old I am all the time..." The Goddess laughed.  
  
"Do you have a point...cause if you do...please get to it."  
  
She shook her head. "Temper, temper..."  
  
Sanzo got up and was about to leave until he heard the Goddess speak again.  
  
"I was wondering...since he's lost you twice before. Would you still be the sun for Goku?"  
  
Sanzo stopped and whirled around to face her.  
  
"I mean...I understand your grudge against demons...but think of it this way. Out there...in the rain and the dark...is a kid's life. This life is in your hands and you can either throw it away and forever hear that annoying call...or you can gather up the last strand of dignity you have left...and rescue him."  
  
Sanzo was silent as he looked into the small room with the boxes in it.  
  
"I'll let you think about it." She said.  
  
She was about to leave when she turned around and looked at him. "Oh yeah...There's some friends I've recruited to help you. If you decide to drop the 'ass hole' act and save the kid...they'll be waiting."  
  
She disappeared.  
  
Sanzo sighed as he looked into the room. It felt unusually cold in the apartment. There was just one thing missing.  
  
Goku.  
  
===============================================================  
  
'Send away for a priceless gift...'  
  
Goku sat in the cage watching as the stain glass windows began to light up.  
  
'One not subtle, one not on the list.'  
  
The sun was rising and Goku had no wish to see it.  
  
'Send away for a perfect world...'  
  
It would mock him again...  
  
'One not simply, so absurd.'  
  
The colors of the glass began to fill the room.  
  
'In these times of doing what you're told...'  
  
Goku closed his eyes and wished this place would just sink below the ground...  
  
'You keep these feelings, no one knows.'  
  
That way...the sun would never mock him.  
  
'What ever happened to the young man's heart?'  
  
Goku would never have to yearn to stand in the light if he didn't know it was there.  
  
'Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart...' =============================================================== Sanzo stood looking out his window as the sun rose.  
  
'And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45...'  
  
He cold hear Goku's voice calling out to him again.  
  
'Swimming through the ashes of another life. (Another life)'  
  
"I want..." the voice whispered.  
  
'No real reason to except the way things have changed...'  
  
This had been going on for hours...  
  
'Staring down the barrel of a 45.'  
  
"I want..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
'Send a message to the unborn child...'  
  
Hakkai sat alone in his room.  
  
'Keep your eyes open for a while.'  
  
He stared at a picture of Kanan on the night stand.  
  
'In a box, high up on the shelf...'  
  
"Don't dwell...over me." Her ghostly voice whispered.  
  
'Left for you...no one else.'  
  
Hakkai's attention turned to the ear cuffs.  
  
'There's a piece of a puzzle known as life.'  
  
Goku had given them to him.  
  
'Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight.'  
  
Hi picked them up and put them on  
  
'What ever happened to the young man's heart?'  
  
The phone rang.  
  
===============================================================  
  
'Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart.'  
  
Gojyo waited for Hakkai to pick up and answer.  
  
'And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45'  
  
"Hello?" Hakkai asked.  
  
'Swimming through the ashes of another life.'  
  
"Hakkai...can I ask you something?"  
  
'No real reason to except the way...'  
  
"Sure."  
  
'Things have changed.'  
  
"My place just booted everyone out cause some guy bought the property. Mind if I stay with you?"  
  
'Staring down the barrel of a 45...'  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Of course."  
  
===============================================================  
  
'Everyone's pointing their fingers.'  
  
Goku saw the sun rise up before him.  
  
'Always condemning me.'  
  
He reached his hands out of the cage and tried to reach for it.  
  
'And nobody knows what I believe...'  
  
He screamed out to no one as his past came back to haunt him.  
  
'I believe...'  
  
Images flashed in his mind...  
  
'And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45...'  
  
A dying bird.  
  
'Swimming through the ashes of another life.'  
  
A cold prison.  
  
'No real reason to except the way...'  
  
And a golden haired savior...that would never return.  
  
'Things have changed.'  
  
Goku's attention turned to the banishing gun.  
  
'Staring down the barrel...'  
  
He grabbed it.  
  
'Of a 45.'  
  
===============================================================  
  
Uh-oh!  
  
BIIIIIG CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
You guys better get on your knees and beg for the 12th chapter!  
  
XD  
  
I'm mean, hehehehehe.  
  
Lirin-chan  
  
Song- '45' - Shinedown 


	12. The sun will rise again

I'm thinking this'll be the last chapter...  
  
But you never know.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"MERCIFUL GODDESS! How COULD you restore those memories to those people!!!!!" Jiroushin yelled.  
  
"Calm down Jiroushin...it's all part of the plan..."  
  
"If Homura uses that heretic to get his powers back...Heaven is in big trouble...AND SO ARE YOU!!"  
  
"Homura wasn't supposed to know of his god self...seems as though I forgot to remove that memory..." She laughed.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?! The jade emperor is not too pleased with this at all!"  
  
The Goddess rolled her eyes. "Party pooper."  
  
She sighed as Jiroushin left and stared into the water.  
  
"Let's just see how you deal with this one Sanzo..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Since he had time, Sanzo was cleaning out the little room with all the boxes in it. He went through a box that held old toys and comic books. Sanzo pulled a few of the books out and read parts of them.  
  
"Having fun?" said a voice.  
  
Sanzo turned and saw Gojyo and Hakkai standing in the door way.  
  
"The door was un-locked so..." Gojyo hesitated.  
  
"It's ok..." Sanzo sighed.  
  
Without another word, Hakkai and Gojyo began to help Sanzo sort through the room. Moving boxes, un-packing a few things and such.  
  
"What're you doing anyway?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Clearing this space." Sanzo answered as he pulled a bed frame from the closet.  
  
Both Hakkai and Gojyo decided not to ask any more questions.  
  
"There's something I need you two to help me with." Sanzo said.  
  
"What is it Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"I...made a mistake...and I'm not sure how to make it up to someone. Can you help me apologize to him?"  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo smiled.  
  
===============================================================  
  
That night,  
  
Homura stood outside the church. He knew the other three would be there.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a very familiar screech coming from above. When he looked up, he saw a girl wearing a navy blue school uniform standing on the steeple.  
  
"You've GOT to be joking." Homura said in surprise.  
  
"You better give back Goku-sai!" Lirin yelled. She pointed at Homura. (Note- to all readers who didn't read 'Kawari' Lirin refers to Goku as Goku-sai. Sai, meaning, companion.)  
  
"Listen...little girl. I'm kinda busy. Why don't you go play somewhere else?"  
  
Lirin smirked. "I thought you might say something like that." She jumped off the steeple and landed next to Homura and proceeded to punch and kick at him.  
  
Homura blocked them, but was having a bit of trouble due to the wounds Goku had given him.  
  
Kougaiji, Yaone and Jien stepped out from the darkness. "Lirin, that's enough..."  
  
Lirin hopped over to her big brother.  
  
Kougaiji eyed Homura. "So...this is where you're holding Goku captive?"  
  
Homura looked at the church. "It's not much...but it's home." He joked.  
  
Jien and Kougaiji charged at Homura. Both of them missed.  
  
"He's fast for a wounded guy..." said Jien.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Yaone screamed as she threw a home made medicine bomb at Homura.  
  
It hit.  
  
Homura held his breath as the purple smoke surrounded him. He quickly burst out of the smoke and charged Yaone.  
  
"Yaone-chan! Look out!" Lirin yelled.  
  
Homura knocked Yaone to the ground. The purple haired woman fell.  
  
"YAONE!" Kougaiji hollered and tried to get to her, but he was knocked down by Homura.  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
Lirin, Jien, Kougaiji and Yaone turned and saw three men walking towards the battle.  
  
"About time." Kougaiji snapped.  
  
"Droopy eyes! We thought you'd never come to save Goku-sai!" Lirin chirped.  
  
"Droopy eyes? Goku-sai?" Gojyo laughed, but immediately stopped when Sanzo pointed the gun at his head.  
  
"So...you DID show up...Im impressed Sanzo. But...I'm afraid...time is not on your side." Homura smirked.  
  
"What are you blabbing about?" Gojyo snapped.  
  
Hakkai helped Yaone to her feet. "What have you done to Goku!?" Hakkai yelled.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Sanzo pointed the gun at Homura.  
  
Homura laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you..." Sanzo growled.  
  
"What are you going to do with that? You know as well as I do that the banishing gun only kill's demons."  
  
"Are you sure this is the banishing gun?" Gojyo laughed.  
  
Homura's eyes widened.  
  
"There's just...no way..."  
  
Sanzo smirked. "Now...you'll tell me where Goku is...right?"  
  
"Why do you want him back? You abandoned him...so I did the world a favor and picked up another man's trash."  
  
"You'll regret saying that Homura..." Hakkai glared.  
  
"Will I?" Homura said.  
  
He snapped his fingers and behind him came 7 demons.  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Song- 'Alone'- piano version)  
  
Goku held the gun close to him as he lay curled up on the floor of the cage.  
  
The sun was just about to rise and Goku preferred not to look at what he most desired.  
  
The cool metal resting in his grasp gave him comfort and made him feel like he still had control over something...  
  
How his life ended was all up to him.  
  
To stay in this world meant having to endure the pain and bare its weight forever. But the banishing gun was his way out.  
  
No more pain.  
  
No more loneliness.  
  
No more sorrow.  
  
He tensed up as he thought about ending it all. Was it really...  
  
That easy?  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kougaiji immediately killed the demon he was fighting. He helped the others out.  
  
One by one the demons fell.  
  
Homura stood grasping his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter Homura? Got scratched up?" Gojyo mocked.  
  
"That animal shot me."  
  
Gojyo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Hakkai, who had put the ear cuffs on, began firing chi beams at demons. Sanzo used the gun, but it was less affective than the banisher.  
  
Gojyo was having way too much fun waving the Jakujou around on the chain. It decapitated at least 4 demons.  
  
The last demon stood in the middle of the 'battle field'.  
  
Hakkai approached it and summoned up a chi beam. "This is for Kanan..." he whispered, and he shot the chi beam at the demon.  
  
It burst into dust.  
  
"Don't you know...you were all demons in the past." Homura points to everyone except Sanzo. "And YOU were a monk." Homura laughed. "A not to holy one I might add."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Hakkai yelled and fired a chi beam. It missed Homura.  
  
Homura stood alone of the church stoop. If he could stall them long enough, Goku would do exactly what Homura had put the gun there for. After the boy killed himself out of loneliness and grief, his power would go to Homura. Making him a god again.  
  
"You'll never make it...he's going to do exactly what I planned." Homura laughed.  
  
A gun shot was heard.  
  
At first, Homura's face lit up "All according to plan..." he smiled, but then he looked down at his chest and saw a bullet hole spilling blood.  
  
"Well, isn't that a...bitch..." Homura said as he fell to the ground on his knees.  
  
Sanzo lowered the gun and walked over to Homura. "It's over Homura...now tell me where he is..."  
  
Homura fought to keep his eyes open. "He's...in the...alter. But...you don't...have much time." And he died.  
  
The sun was rising and the voices in Sanzo's head were becoming louder.  
  
'I want...the sun.'  
  
The sun.  
  
That was it.  
  
That was what Goku never finished. He wanted the sun.  
  
"Go find him droopy eyes!" Lirin yelled.  
  
"Will you still be the sun for Goku?" the Goddesses voice echoed.  
  
Sanzo opened the doors of the church and ran down the hallway. He had never been in this church and it made it difficult to navigate.  
  
He had to hurry...  
  
===============================================================  
  
(Song- 'For real'- piano version)  
  
'If this place...had been deep with in the earth...'  
  
Goku stared at the gun in his shaking hands.  
  
'I wouldn't have had to know freedom...'  
  
He held it to his chest as tears began to escape his eyes.  
  
'Or loneliness.'  
  
He aimed the gun to his temple and looked up into the stain glass windows as the sun rose.  
  
'But then a shining light stood outside the prison bars...'  
  
A blonde mad burst into the cathedral.  
  
'His hair shone like the golden sun I so longed to see outside this place...'  
  
Sanzo ran to the alter as Goku dropped the gun to his side.  
  
'He was here to save me...'  
  
Sanzo opened the cage door and walked in. He knelt down in front of Goku.  
  
'He reached out his hands...'  
  
Sanzo reached his hands out for Goku to grab them.  
  
'And lead me out of the darkness...'  
  
Goku took his hands as the chains disintegrated.  
  
'To show me a world...'  
  
Tears streamed down the boys face. Sanzo wiped a few of them away and hugged the boy.  
  
'Much, much brighter...'  
  
Goku sobbed in relief that Sanzo was here. He rescued him...just like before.  
  
'Than the sun.'  
  
"I'm sorry Goku..." Sanzo said.  
  
"I forgive you." The boy smiled.  
  
"Let's go home now. There's a surprise for you there."  
  
"Really!? What is it!?"  
  
"Your own room."  
  
Goku hugged Sanzo. He patted Goku on the head. "Let's go now."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo, followed by Kougaiji and his crew stood in the door way.  
  
All were smiling.  
  
Kougaiji and the others said their good byes and Goku even got a hug from Lirin.  
  
"Bye, bye Goku-sai!" she smiled and went after her brother and the others.  
  
Goku looked at his friends and smiled. Hakaryu mewed in happiness.  
  
These men were all he had in the world. But they were all he needed.  
  
Gojyo patted Goku on the head. Hakkai hugged him and Sanzo took him by the hand to where Hakaryu transformed into the jeep.  
  
They all loaded into the jeep and Hakkai started it up. No one said a word. But there was really no need for them at this point.  
  
Goku knew in his heart...  
  
He was home.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"It really did have a happy ending huh?" the Goddess smirked.  
  
"Well Goku...I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to them, so nothing will and you can be a happy family again. I've pulled some strings..." she laughed aloud "Ok...not strings...ropes. And I've got a deal with the other God's that you can be with them forever. Each time they die, they will be re-incarnated with all their memories. So you'll never have to be alone until the end of time. You are free Son Goku. To live as you please. Live it well."  
  
She stared into the water as the jeep took off into the sun rise.  
  
"You will always have the comfort of knowing...  
  
The sun will rise again."  
  
===============================================================  
  
DONE!  
  
YEAH BABY!!!!!  
  
Ok, sorry to everyone...  
  
I couldn't fit Zenon and Shien in. (Next time...maybe)  
  
If there is a sequel (If I can think of one) I'll try to clear a few things up...if there IS anything that needs clearing up.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. YOU ALL ROCK AND DESERVE A COOKIE!!!! ::throw's out a bunch of cookies.....................then eats the rest::  
  
So, Does Lirin get anything for a story-well-done? Like...any delicious baked goods you donate will go directly to the 'food for Lirin' fund!  
  
: ) Heh heh heh heh  
  
Hope you all liked!!  
  
Love,  
  
Lirin-chan.  
  
PS: There's gonna be another chapter after this....I think you'll all enjoy......hehehehehe. 


	13. Blooper Reel

GET READY!!!!!! WOOT!  
  
Bloopers!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Take one.  
  
Sanzo: ::driving along in his car after work::  
  
Goku ::Runs out into the street.::  
  
Sanzo: Holy shit! ::slams breaks but skids past Goku::  
  
Goku ::falls::  
  
Sanzo: Oh god... ::get out of the car to check who he hit, looks at Goku lying on the ground::  
  
Goku ::tries to keep from laughing::  
  
Sanzo: You're an idiot.  
  
Goku ::laughs...and can't stop::  
  
Sanzo ::gets back into car and starts it up::  
  
Me: What are you doing?  
  
Sanzo: If someone doesn't shut him up, I'm running him over.  
  
Me: =Sigh= I can sense the love on this set...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Take two.  
  
Goku ::Looks into the camera before shooting the next scene.:: I'm going to write a little something for Gojyo on the cue cards. He'll read ANYTHING on them!  
  
Scene:  
  
Gojyo: Did I miss something weird?  
  
Sanzo:: pulls Gojyo in the room:: Shut up you idiot! Before someone hears you!  
  
Gojyo: What happened?  
  
Sanzo: I hit him with my car.  
  
Gojyo: Jeeze don't go all emotional about it and I am a total duchebag.  
  
Hakkai: ::starts laughing::  
  
Gojyo: What?  
  
Sanzo: ::laughs a little:: Do you know what you just said?  
  
Gojyo: Yeah, my line.  
  
Hakkai: I think it was a little more than that.  
  
Gojyo: Lemme see those cue cards. ::reads:: Oh...the child will die. ::runs off set.::  
  
===============================================================  
  
Homura: Don't forget...you are a herepic.  
  
Goku: You just said herepic.  
  
Homura: Did I? Shit.  
  
Me: ::laughing:: HEREPIC!!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo ::runs down the church hallway and trips.:: OW!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hakkai: ::sitting with Goku:: I had the strangest dream last night Goku. And you were in it. We were all riding in Hakaryu and talking about someone named Gyugoa...I just said his name wrong.  
  
Goku: Uh-huh.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goku: ::Still in the street scene laughing his ass off::  
  
===============================================================  
  
Gojyo: ::Swings the Jakujou around his head.::  
  
Me: NO! LOOK OUT FOR THE—  
  
Gojyo:: Jakujou wipes the camera out:: .........::looks at everyone:: Uh...my bad.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Gojyo: ::sitting with Goku on the docks:: I'm curious about whether Hakkai is right about us...I mean...All our base are belong to them.  
  
Goku:: bursts out laughing::  
  
Gojyo:: realizes he was set up again, turns to Goku:: You WILL die.  
  
Hakkai: If he could just not laugh...Gojyo wouldn't realize he said a line wrong.  
  
Sanzo: .........  
  
Me: Gojyo! Memorize your lines please! And Goku! Stop writing on the cue cards!!!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Gojyo: ::taking a shower, getting ready for the next scene:: Bye, bye miss American pie! Drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry! (So on...)  
  
Goku ::sneaks into the bathroom holding a camera::  
  
Gojyo ::still singing::  
  
Goku ::Rips the curtains back.:: Say Gojyo, ever considered a career in karaoke?  
  
Gojyo: YOU LITTLE PUNK!  
  
Goku: I can point out three flaws...one, you gave ME a camera. Two, you left the door un-locked, and three...You were singing 'American pie' in the shower. That says opportunity.  
  
Gojyo ::Grabs a towel and chases Goku out of the bathroom.::  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo ::after the long talk with the Merciful Goddess, staring out the window.::  
  
::As he turns around the face the camera and say something, a car alarm goes off.::  
  
Sanzo: Will someone shut that off? It ruined my big dramatic pause. ::starts laughing::  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sanzo: You heard me. A drinking problem. He drank two and a half whole bottles of sake last night and was passed out when I got home.  
  
Hakkai: That something I wouldn't have guessed.  
  
::the sounds of Gojyo beating the shit out of Goku can be heard in the back ground::  
  
Sanzo: ::trying to ignore it:: Me either. So...I'm having a hard time trusting him by himself at the apartment.  
  
Hakkai ::muffled laughing::  
  
Sanzo ::turns around:: Will you cut it out!? ::starts laughing::  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goku: ::gets up off the street:: Ok...I'm ok now...  
  
Sanzo: Really?  
  
Goku: ::Starts laughing again::  
  
Me: ....Cut.........15 minute break!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Lirin:: jumps off steeple and lands right on Homura:: OOOOOF!  
  
Homura:: on the ground:: Ouch...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Gojyo: Hakkai...can I ask you something?  
  
Hakkai: Sure.  
  
Gojyo: My place just booted everyone out cause some guy bought the property. Mind if I stay with you, did someone set up us the bomb?  
  
Hakkai: Gojyo...you just—  
  
Gojyo: =Sigh=......Yes...he's dead.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Me: There's your blooper reel! And if anyone didn't get the "All your base are belong to us" and "did someone set up us the bomb" jokes, it's a lil internet joke on a game called 'zero wing' (The game was translated wrong from Japanese to English) If you get the chance, look that joke up. It's damn funny!  
  
Sanzo: Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Gojyo: Hope I can remember my lines, I am a little bitch. ::pause:: GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Goku: ::laughs:: He did it! I can't believe he did it AGAIN!  
  
Gojyo: ::runs after Goku::  
  
Hakkai: Well, from all of us here, we wish to thank you!  
  
Sanzo: Please donate blood while your at it...Goku's gonna need it.  
  
Me: ::sweat drop:: uh-heh heh... Hope you had a good time reading this crap!  
  
Goku: ::jumps on Sanzo's shoulders:: Bye bye!!!! 


End file.
